Feathers and Fur
by blackflame01
Summary: Among Arthur's knights is a woman who can't speak. The Romans destroyed her home, killed her little brother and enslaved her into knight hood. Will this mission to save the boy oush her over the edge? TrisOC REWRITE
1. Prologue

**a/n: ok... i know a number of you are looking me exasperated because i didn't update... well to tell you the truth, i wasn't happy with it and thought that i could expand on the character Leana a little more. so in my efforts i stummbled upon the novel king arthur and read it... let me warn those who are now going to hunt it down... Tristan is a little more out of character in the book. he doesn't get to do the "I aim for the middle" but im not going to tell you you does it. he talks ALOT more but is still the kick ass archer and scout. it also expands more on Lancelot's life style and, of course, Arthur's and Gwen's. and for those who should really know for their future fics, Merlin is Gwen's father, and she was put in the cell for not giving into Marius' attempts to bed her. Lucan was put in there for spitting in a priest's eye/face. and i think thats all im going to tell you, you'll have to read for yourself. anyway, i made this part more gorrey and bloody and depressing. Bane, Leana's wolf is still in the story, and Leana is more hateful towards the Roman's even more. She is still a scout, healer, hunter and kick ass swords women. and i replaced her baton blades with scimitars that look like Tristan's. So with out further adue, I present the prologue to feathers and fur. r&r plz!**

Feathers and Fur

Prologue

Tristan

By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain. But they wanted more. More land. More people's loyalty and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east.

Thousands died in the field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry.

The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives.

In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military.

Better had they died that day…

For the second part of the bargain they struck, indebted not only themselves; ... but also their sons. And their sons and so on, to serve the Roman Empire as Knights…

Leana waited outside the horsehide tent as her brother was being tended to. He was given a fatal illness, and was not expected to last much longer. He was only ten years of age… three years younger than her and seven years older than their youngest brother who was only three. Anto was his name, the three year old named Will. Leana was thirteen, a respectable age. She had earned her war tattoo at the age of seven, killing some men of a Germanic tribe, looking for land to conquer. She was hunting when they sprang upon her; she was thankful for the teachings that her father and the warrior women had taught her. The men might have been fatigued and didn't expect a fight from her, which would explain why she was able to take them. There were only four anyway. She felt pride within herself as her mother, the high priestess of their tribe, gave her the marking on her cheek. She had already received the marking for her first hunt on her neck, a wolves' paw; the process should have been painful, but they gave her a type of mixture with mare's milk, making her dazed and in a dreamlike state, so she felt only small tingles while they went on with the process.

Leana jumped again as she heard her brother give another loud cough. It pained her to simply sit outside of his tent instead being in there to comfort him. However, that was a job for her mother, the high priestess. Leana had learned a great deal from her mother. Knowing advanced healing, learning patients, and know when to show respect. Her father was a former Sarmatian knight, bond to serve Rome for 15 years. He was deeply troubled for his son as he sat with Leana outside Anto's tent. She knew why too; the Romans would be coming soon, expecting her father to give up his eldest son. They only took the boys if they were ten or older, so Will was safe. Unfortunately, they might take her father back to serve. The tribe doctor and her mother came out of the tent with sad looks on their faces, silently saying that the chances of him making the night were slim to none. Her father stood up and embraced his wife. Leana simply looked down at the ground in sadness, thinking back to the fun times that they had together. Without saying anything, she got up and went into the tent; she didn't care about protocol at the moment, she wanted to see her little brother before he decided to leave his family.

What she saw nearly broke her heart. He was pale, with a green tint to his skin tone; his black hair was mussed up and caked with grease. His eyes were turning yellow and his lips were dry. His face looked pushed in, symptoms of him not being able to eat without keeping something down. She swallowed her own fear though and sat next to him. When she placed her hand on his forehead to brush some hair out the way, she nearly recoiled from how hot he was. Tears were coming down her eyes as she started to hum a tune that he always asked her to sing when he couldn't sleep. His eyes drifted slowly to a close, and his shallow breathing became regulated. A faint smile came on her lips as she continued her song. She would play it on the wooden flute that she carried with her at all times, but the sound was too sharp, at least too sharp for this boy's hearing at the moment.

She spent the night in his tent, singing to him until she eventually fell asleep sitting up. When she woke, he was still breathing, but it was worse than what he was before. He was awake too, staring up at the tent's top agitated. He could never sit still. She laid her hand on his head once more and he seemed to ease up a bit. Leana then started to hum again, the same tune as last night. When he fell asleep, she exited the tent to see to her chores that she was charged with. She played with Will for a few minutes until she heard she heard her mother start wailing. A stone seemed to form in Leana's stomach, knowing what had happened… Anto had died. As her mother and father prepared Anto for his burial, she kept Will busy. By the end of the day, it was time to mourn her lost brother. To honor him, she played his favorite song on her flute and put a circlet of flowers and grass on his burial mound.

The next day, the Roman's came, ready to take any sons that the tribe had. Unfortunately, Anto was the eldest son; all the other boys were ranging from 4 to 1 in age. This caused an uproar with the Roman soldiers, who started arguing with the men of the village. They were to hand over either themselves, or their sons, or have their tribe and people killed. The commander caught sight of Leana by the fire, sharpening her beloved scimitar. Her father caught sight of this and stepped protectively in front of her.

"Give us the girl or we will take her by force." Ordered the commanding officer. She stopped in mid-stroke with her whetstone when she heard the order. Panic flooded through her at the thought of being at the mercy of Roman pigs that cared for nothing but themselves. Her father didn't move an inch. Leana glanced away from the scene to the hilltop where she spotted many boys around her age. They looked sad, angry, empty and defeated. "You! Girl!" shouted the commanding Roman. She looked to him wide eyed in fear when he mentioned her. "You fight yes?" he asked in broken Sarmatian. It sounded like mud or vomit when he spoke their language. When Leana didn't give an answer the Roman called over a man that held a burning torch. Leana looked from the torch to the man, to her father who was still standing protectively in front of her. Hesitantly she nodded, fearing that he would drop the torch on the haystack that a soldier put out. The officer turned to her father. "She will do nicely. Hand her over and your tribe will be unscathed." He muttered to her father. Her father turned and looked at her. Their eyes locked and one word came from his eyes. _Run…_ And she did. She ran as fast as she could away from the Romans, away from her brothers, away from her mother, and away from her tribe, her home.

She ran into some near by woods and climbed up the thickest tree. To her horror, she saw her people being killed; worst of all, she saw them set fire to everything as well. As quick as she climbed up there she was down and running back. She knew that she most likely couldn't take them all, hell, it would be a miracle if she could take one; she didn't care about that at the moment, she needed to get back and defend her people. Her sudden surge of blood lust stopped short when she was disarmed, and grabbed from behind. She stopped moving when they put her in a restraining hold and they had her look in front of her. They had her baby brother, Will, tied to one of the few wooden crates the tribe owned. The same commander came up to her and gave her a hard slap across the face; so hard… she tasted blood. Tears started to spill down her cheeks more from the shock than the pain. However, her tears and sobs were unleashed when they showed her the heads of her parents, dripping fresh blood from where the necks and shoulders once connected; they're faces forever frozen in frightened faces filled with anguish. She kept her head down, trying to look away from the sight, but they grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look. Leana then heard Will screaming, she sniffled and looked to her baby brother who was wailing because of the restraints that they had him in.

"So, will you fight for Rome? Or do we have to take another life?" the commander questioned cruelly. Leana struggled, trying to see if she could make a finale escape; no use, the Roman was too strong. "Answer me you filthy wench!" he barked. One of the soldiers that was near Will came up behind him and twisted his finger; a sickening crack sounded and Will wailed and screamed even more. Leana's tears became an endless stream.

"Stop it! Stop it you're hurting him!" she cried out. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry, but her heart was breaking, and so was her mental strength.

"Then join us you bitch!" the commander hollered back at her. She hung her head, for they were no longer latched onto her long dirty blonde hair.

"Fine, yes I will fight for Rome! I will fight in my brother's and father's stead! Just let him go!" she exclaimed exasperated. The Roman dogs smiled with her desperate answer, knowing that they got what they wanted.

"We will let him go then…. We will let him go to his gave!" the commander said. Her head shot up in time to see the same Roman who hurt Will's finger pull out his sword and take Will's head clean off. Leana never cried so hard in her life as the bloodied stump of a head rolled lazily on the ground after it dropped, fresh blood was spilt. She could have regurgitated her breakfast, but she didn't. The smell of blood was making her dizzy, but she stayed strong, though she still cried. She cried until her tears were gone and then the soldiers restraining her let her go and shoved her forward. She was broken, she had no more tears to cry.

"Gather your things wench, and find yourself a horse." Ordered the commander. Quietly, she picked herself up and picked around the half charred campsite that she used to call home. She found her father's sword, his bow, her mother's knives, and her amulet that she always kept with her. Her brown mare, Astell, was already waiting for her to mount her. Once everything was gathered, she rode up to the commander, an emotionless, empty, defeated look on her face. Her dark green eyes were now grey-green and puffy from the crying. She couldn't speak; her throat hurt her too much. Then, without a word she glanced at the charred and slightly still burning land that she was leaving; then rode up to the group of boys that were crying themselves, looking away in either pity or anger at the Roman's, either way, they felt her pain.

As they traveled, Leana spoke to no one. The other boys tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't; she barely even noticed that they were talking to her, for her mind was off in the distant memories of when their family was whole again. She constantly fingered her flute that was strapped to her belt. She didn't play; she didn't have the strength to. There was a group of boys who always stuck by her. Two were brothers and shared one cousin. Two were exceptionally close as well as another pair. The there was two who stayed to themselves most of the time. She didn't know their names, not yet anyway. Her head was swimming with so much other thoughts that every time she tried to commit their names to memory it always slipped out, like a bucket of water that had a hole; so she gave up and continued riding until they were to stop.

She was sent out on the hunting parties to gather food; she came back with the most. She stayed away from the groups of boys, keeping to herself. She drank water, trying to get her voice back. She gave up on humming, the only thing that seemed to take at least a fraction of the depression away. She eyed her flute dangerously, wondering if she should risk drawing attention to herself just so that she could have some comfort. She decided that she would risk it and took it out. Softly, she began her tune, and continued playing softly. Only the group of boys that kept close to her seemed to notice that she was playing; however, none of them dared to venture forth, knowing that she was in her comfort zone at the moment.

When her delicate tune ended she felt somewhat better about leaving home; however, that did not replace the dread that filling up inside her when she would be looking forward to going home to nothing. She tried humming again… but her voice was lost. It was probably better this way, for she had nothing to say anyway. She felt eyes upon her; when she looked up she saw that the friendly group of boys that always rode near her were watching. One was silently inviting her to join them around their fire. Hesitantly, she got up and walked towards them, and sat down, sitting so that she wasn't touching anyone. The one that invited her over smiled kindly at her, trying to make her feel welcome among them.

"My name is Dagonet. Those three over there are Gawain, Gareth, and Galahad," he introduced her to the three boys who were related to each other, then motioned to a stout but muscular boy beside him. "This is Bors. Those two over there are Kay and Percival; and the two over there are Tristan and Lancelot." When Dagonet finished introducing the boys they all looked to her for her name. She tried to speak but her throat was still sore and her vocal cords refused to work. She picked up a plank of wood and took out a knife and proceeded to carve her name into the plank. When it was finished she held it out to Dag who took it and looked it over. "Leana is it? Your mother was an Amazon?" he asked. She nodded her response and then started fingering her mother's amulet that she carved herself. Dag seemed to realize that he brought up unwanted thoughts and quickly apologized. However she shook her head and waved her hands out in front of her, doing her best to tell him no harm done. He seemed to get it and nodded.

"Alright you maggots, time to go to sleep! If anyone of you starts to straggle behind, prepare to face some lashings in the morning!" shouted what would be the second in command. Leana rolled out her sleeping roll and fell asleep instantly when she laid herself down.

When she awoke in the morning she found it was before the group of boys that she was with did. Quickly, she got her things together, grabbed some of what was left of last night's dinner for breakfast and then went to ready her horse. She still couldn't find her voice, though she still couldn't find any reason to talk; knowing that the first thing that she would say was an infinite number of insults and curses towards the Romans who were escorting them to hell. The boys were finally woken up and they quickly readied themselves.

The long months to Britain were agonizingly dreadful. Mainly because each step they took was another step away from their home. When it came to getting on the ship that would be transporting them they all said their silent goodbyes to home and said their nonverbal hellos to hell on earth.

When they finally arrived, they were put through gruesome training in camps, training from sun up to sun down and were treated with less respect than a dog would be given. It was one day their commander would be personally picking out his knights. When they first saw him they were all shocked to some extent; after all they were young as well, what made the commander so different? His name was Lucius Artorius Castus. He and Lancelot soon became inseparable and together they picked out their army. When they came to Leana Lancelot offered a slight smile and nod towards her, who returned the nod and gave only the slightest of smiles. Arthur caught sight of the exchange in greetings and walked over to her, Lancelot following.

Leana stared at the boy as he approached, putting one of her swords down from sharpening; it was her father's. The boy offered her a kind smile, his eyes filled with pride, though not for himself. He extended his hand towards her to shake hers.

"My name is Arthur, what's yours?" he asked. She hesitantly took his hand but couldn't respond. With a semi-pleading look in her eye she looked to Lancelot for help. He knew that she couldn't talk and immediately stepped up to help her.

"Her name is Leana, she can't talk. She lost her voice and hasn't been able to get it back. Her home was burnt down when they came to her village, and they killed her entire village and family. She is one of the best sword fighters here, being able to wield two swords, and is excellent in archery. She has excellent tracking and hunting skills, and has a good eye. She stopped a fight that was between Galahad and another boy." Lancelot gave the basic over view of her. Arthur nodded in approval then turned to Leana.

"Is this true?" he asked. She nodded, happy that she was now getting yes and no questions. "You fight with two swords?" another nod. "Would you fight for equality and freedom?" he asked finally, once again she nodded, only this time she gave him a faint smile which he returned. He understood that, he understood that she would remain loyal to him. He then nodded to Lancelot and continued looking around for more additions to his army.

When he was gone her smile faded a little, this would be their friend but also the one who would sentence them to death without meaning to. She was happy though that he wasn't underestimating her and treated her like an equal. She tried to hum again, this time a small cracking note sounded but only for a brief moment. Happy that she got that far she tried again, nothing happened this time. She was depressed again. She reached up and stroked her mother's amulet again. A slight tingle shot through her fingers which issued a small squeak from her throat. _What on earth? That was strange… mother's stone never did that before_. She thought to herself. She looked at her right hand, then the left; they were both tingling but it wasn't as pronounced as before. On the tips of her fingers were newly made dark blue markings of what looked to be wolf claws. _Very strange…_ she continued to find explanations, running through all of the religious teachings that she and other children have been taught by the elders. She found nothing that related to this. _Maybe one of the other boys knows. There are other tribes that have their own beliefs… Maybe Dagonet knows!_ With that thought she quickly sheathed her sword, packed up all her stuff with her horse and hurriedly searched for Dagonet.

Eventually she found him; he was by his horse giving it the needed attention that every Sarmatian knows a horse needs. They were connected to the majestic beasts when the master chose the horse and the horse the master. She smiled at his lovely animal, black filly with a white star on the forehead. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and turned slightly so that he was paying attention to both females. From the inquisitive look on her face, she wanted to ask him something.

"What is it Leana?" he asked, still as friendly as possible in her opinion. Her held her hands out, palm side up and showed him the dark blue wolf claw markings. He looked at them with a puzzled expression then at her. He reached out to touch them and he took an instant step back. It was her turn to give him the perplexed look. She cocked her head to the side.

"I think I just heard your thoughts Leana. No don't look at me like I'm crazy because this is what I think." He said to her, who was still continuing to give him the incredulous look when he gave his theory. She thought of something and held her hand out again. Hesitantly he took it.

"_Can you hear me?"_ she asked in her head. Dagonet was shocked to hear a girl's voice inside his head, but he was also relieved that he could finally hear what her voice sounded like, and she wasn't tied down anymore, she could finally be independent.

"Yes I can. Clear as a bell too. You have a nice voice Leana." Dag complemented.

"_Thank you. It's nice to be able to use it."_ She thanked him. Then she just remembered why she had come to him in the first place. Apparently who ever was touching her hand could also hear her thoughts because Dagonet looked thoughtful for second.

"No I haven't heard of anything like this in my tribe. Sorry." He paused when he saw her look on her face. "What?" he asked innocently.

"_I didn't say anything… I was just remembering what I was doing here… I think you can hear my thoughts as well."_ She explained calmly. Dagonet nodded, this made sense… in a way. The fact that she had this ability was a rather strange because neither she nor he ever heard of this happening. Though it was an amulet of an Amazon priestess that she more than likely got it from. A priestess' jewels contained magic and power from the gods, they must have transferred some power to her because even with out the amulet on or touching her, the ability still worked. Then they tried it with gloves that covered the fingers, it didn't work. This was a good thing and a bad thing for her. She didn't want the Roman's to find out, but firing arrows with leather gloves was a pain.

After more experimenting, they found it had to be the hand, not the arm or wrist; the hand or fingers were what made it work. Leana also found that she could communicate with horses this way, which made things easier. Leana felt better knowing that she still had a voice, and thus continued training with her fellow brethren and were finally made Knights of Artorius, or otherwise known as Arthur…


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: ok... so like i stated in the prologue... she's much much more insane and proned to attack. i hope you liked the ability that i gave her. i have to admit though.... the idea is not entirely my own. i actually got it from the twilight series. combining renesme's gift with edwards kinda. you'll find in here that she varies from viscious to fearful to sarcastic to happy and then back to her wish list of a killing spree. so i think that covers everything here, you can read now! r&r plz!**

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 1

It was 15 years ago they were taken from their homeland of Sarmatia; 15 years they have devoted their lives to serving Rome against their will. After these 15 years only eight knights were left out of the many that were brought from Sarmatia, including their commander, Arthur Castus; who was now their most trusted friend.

Those same eight riders set out from their post of the fortress better known as Hadrian's Wall to make sure that their freedom was secure. A bishop, who went by the name of Germanous, was to give them their discharge papers on that day, the day that they were to be liberated of the forced duty that Rome charged them with. With this thought in mind, Leana licked her lips in anticipation, and urged her mare to go faster, by passing Gawain and Bors to ride next to Tristan who was already well ahead of everyone else. She heard a bark not too far back and saw it was her black female wolf, Bane. She found Bane when she was just a small pup; an injured paw and alone with no one to care for her; so feeling pity for the small animal, she took it in and nursed her paw and kept her feed, and when it came time for her to go, she wouldn't. Leana offered the wolf freedom several times, and several times the wolf would go then come back, but always brought a freshly killed rabbit or hare clamped in her jaws. So she kept the wolf, giving it a home and the wolf gave her protection from any too friendly soldiers, soldiers that were drunk.

Up above, Leana could see Tristan's hawk circle around them before flying off to get her breakfast for the day. Leana skipped breakfast slightly; only able to get away from Vanora if she accepted an apple to eat. Vanora was sweet, kind, caring, and ruled her house with an iron fist. After all she now had twelve children to take care of. Bors, and his elven bastard children. Bors could be considered a child at heart; a bloody dangerous child at that. Vanora had to put up with him and her eleven children, the new borne was only a few months old and looked just like his father; though Lancelot deemed it debatable as to who was the real father; him, or Bors.

The knights came to a stop at the top of a hill, and watched as the carriage transporting the bishop, and more importantly their discharge papers, accompanied by Roman officers. Leana scowled at the sight of Romans. She still never forgot what happened on that day, but learned to put it on the back burner and focus on the here and now. Her hand twitched at her side, in motion to grab her bow and string an arrow so that it just hit one soldier, just one and she would be satisfied and she could go on with her life; it was not only the burning and massacring of her village and family that had caused a ruthless vendetta to rise up. It when she was of the age of 17 when a Roman nearly raped her. She couldn't scream, but she made sure that he did, out of pain of course. She managed to hurt so much that he screamed, almost breaking her ear drum but she didn't notice that much; she was too frightened of what this man wanted. Bane was near by thankfully and ran off to get one of the knights. Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, Gareth and of course Dag came to her rescue. All the knights had learned of her ability when they first got to the round table. Arthur had specifically said that there were no secrets. Dagonet mentioned it and she finished explaining it. Now it finally came in handy because she could not only tell, but she could show what was in her mind. The officer was sent away to somewhere else; still, this only fueled the already burning fire of her deep hatred for Rome. She wanted their blood, their blood on her, her and her father's swords, and she wanted their heads. But the only way that she could get anyway with a murder like that would be if an ambush attacked the caravan.

"As promised, the bishop's carriage." Gawain sighed out of relief. Her hand relaxed to the side of her horse, giving it a pat on the neck, the horse could sense her mistresses distress and gave a gentle neighing sound to calm her. Galahad was getting excited and turned to Bors.

"Our freedom Bors." Galahad remarked with a smile that he couldn't help. Bors gave a thoughtful look, as if savoring those words.

"Mmm, I can almost taste it." He replied licking his lips; earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Your passage to Rome Arthur." said Gawain. Arthur smiled and looked about. Everything seemed to fog over, that was nothing new, but it was getting quiet. Just then out of the blue, a Roman soldier collapsed off his horse, an arrow sticking up out of his chest. Leana blinked for moment and looked down to see if her bow was in the same place as it always was if not in her hand, it was to her slight relief. Then she heard the roar of battle cries coming from below.

"Woads!" alerted Tristan. At those words everyone flew into action; riding down the hill at break neck speed, flying in their dragon formation, Tristan, Leana and Bors acting as the "wings" as they fired their arrows at rapid pace. Arthur took a head off a woad who had successfully beheaded a Roman officer. _Eye for an eye I suppose_. Leana thought in her usual dark humor. She was more than likely the more dangerous fighter there out of all of them. She could torment her enemies physically and mentally, making her the best interrogator. She and Tristan began firing arrows, steering their mighty steeds with their knees. They continued like that until they had run out of arrows and were forced to fight on the ground. At the same time they dismounted and drew their curved blades. They were much closer than they were when they first met. Her new form of communication helped with this. They soon found that they were more alike then they thought.

They both kept their blades exceptionally sharp, so sharp that the opponent that lost a limb wouldn't even feel the blade cut through the skin, flesh and bone. They also had the same form of fighting style, it was like a dance when they fought. Tristan was less graceful than Leana but that was expected, women were always considered more graceful than men. Their dance continued until Arthur had the last remaining woad on his knees, Excalibur at his throat. Arthur didn't call Leana over; he knew she couldn't speak their language from previous attempts

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" he asked, holding Excalibur to his throat menacingly. The woad warrior looked up at him with a glare and snarled something in his own native tongue. Leana ignored the scene and walked over to the caravan, where Bors and Gawain where staring inside with disbelief. She too gasped at the sight she seen. The man inside was dead; three arrows were poking out of his chest. Gawain filtered out his anger by plopping down on the ground and stabbed an already dead woad a few times until he noticed another man underneath the carriage praying in what sounded like Latin.

"Save your prayers boy, you god doesn't live here." Gawain panted. Leana was either in a state of shock, or just didn't really give a crap, either way she walked away to find her horse and pulled up the hood on her cloak, letting a minuet growl issue from her throat. Bane came up beside her and gave a sympathetic wine, earning her a pat on the head to assure the female wolf. Tristan came up to her with her horse and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and mounted her mare then trotted over to Arthur who was now talking to Bors.

"Bors." called Arthur. Bors pulled the curtain back further to reveal the dead body.

"What a bloody mess." He remarked pointing at the body. Arthur too looked inside then turned to Bors.

"That's not the bishop." He assured. Gawain relaxed a little and Bors stepped away from the door to the back of the caravan. He noticed the bishop's aide shaking with fear.

"God help us. What are they?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Blue demons who eat Christians. You're not a Christian are you?!" Bors turned around and pointed at the cowering man threateningly. Instantly, he clasped his hands together like he was about to pray. Bors looked at the hand gesture questioningly.

"Does this… really work?" he asked and clasped his hands together as well and started to mumble incoherently. He stopped and looked around him. "Nothing; maybe I'm not doing it right…" he said then got on to his horse.

One of the remaining soldiers approached the knights with a smile. He looked to be around his fifties and held himself with a regal poise.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." The man exclaimed. He had an accent that could easily get on one's nerves. Leana busied herself with getting her horse situated, still keeping her hood over her head, her golden locks spilling out on one side.

"Bishop Germanous. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." Arthur said as he welcomed the bishop.

"Ancient tricks, for and ancient dog." He said laughing then dismounted from his horse walking so that he could see all of the knights. "And these are the brave Sarmatian knights that I've heard so much of in Rome. I thought the Woads controlled the north of Hadrian's Wall." He stated, looking at Leana with a suspicious look. She shifted in her saddle uncomfortably under his gaze. She didn't like him, that much was certain.

"They do, but occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated with drawl from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur explained.

"Woads?" asked the bishop's aide off to the side.

"British rebels who hate Rome." replied Gawain. Galahad was soon to follow up.

"Men who want their country back." he added in obnoxiously. Of all the knights, he seemed to be the one was the most ready to go home. Leana had her horse trot over to him and place her pointer finger on the side of his head, telling him to keep a cool head and said that she didn't like this man either. Leana didn't know where she would go, but she wasn't going where the Romans were; not unless they wanted to be killed. She was probably the most intimidating up close on the battle field. And if you knew her from up close, you knew when she's in her happy moods and when to leave her be.

"Who is she and what was she doing?" asked the bishop.

"This is Leana; she is one of my knights. Her home was one that was pillaged and burned. Her entire family slaughtered like animals. She can't speak; she lost her voice on the same day Rome took her. She has a new ability to speak in other's minds. It is a wonderful gift that God has given her." Arthur explained on her behalf. Leana didn't smile; in fact, she expressed no emotion at all.

"She can speak inside other's minds?" asked the bishop's secretary. Dagonet came up beside her. Concealing her hand she managed to touch a finger to Dag's hand, giving him her thoughts on this man.

"_I don't trust him Dag. He looks like he's hiding something… and he looks disgusting."_ She relayed to him. They broke skin contact and the communication was severed. The bishop and his aid were staring at her.

"As a bishop, perhaps I should see for myself if this is indeed a God given gift and not one from Satan the Devil himself." Suggested the bishop. He held out his hand like he was expecting her to just jump down from her saddle and take his hand and tell him every single thought that she had in the past 15 years. When she didn't move he took a step forward. She then placed her hand on her horse's neck and told him to back up a few steps. Leana didn't want _any_ Roman touching her. Fear crossed her face as he took more steps toward her. Tristan and Dag sensed her fear and blocked the bishop from coming any closer. She was breathing rapidly and shaking. She couldn't tell if she was doing it out of fear or anger toward this man.

"Don't touch her." Came Tristan's hiss of a reply. He looked rather menacing with all the blood still splattered on his face. Leana reached for both Dag's and Tristan's hands. They took it and began conversing with each other, this being another perk that her ability gave her.

"_Don't let him near me please. I don't know what will happen."_ Her voice sounded like she was sobbing _"I can't let him inside my head, I just can't."_ she pleaded.

"_Don't worry Leana, we won't let this pig touch you."_ Came Dag's assuring answer. She looked at Tristan who was glaring at the bishop.

"_Over my dead rotting corpse of a body."_ He said finally. They gave her hands a firm squeeze and then released. Dag looked to Arthur and shook his head.

"My apologies bishop, but it appears that this is something that Leana highly disapproves of. And I myself can assure you that this is no gift from the Devil. Please bishop the matter at hand. You were asking about the Woads." Arthur intervened. The bishop seemed to forget about her for the moment.

"Ah yes, who lead these barbarians?" he asked, finally getting back to the matter at hand.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician some say." Answered Lancelot, putting an eerie tone to spoke the bishop's aide. It worked too. Arthur then turned to Leana and Tristan, who were trying to get the blood off their faces and hands by licking them clean.

"Tristan, Leana, ride ahead and make sure the rode is clear." He ordered the two scouts. They nodded and rode off; Bane following shortly after.

She gave a sigh that told him that she didn't like the looks of things. Bane was soon with them, sniffing about for woads.

"It looks to be clear. Let's head back." He said after a few moments of silence. She knew he heard her, he just didn't say anything; not like she was expecting any less from him, it was the way he was. She nodded and followed him; whistling for Bane to follow them.

Soon they were riding with the rest of the knights, and stopping on top of a hill, watching the caravan make its way into the vicinity of Hadrian's Wall.

"Well now that we're free men, and women, I'm going to drink till I can't piss straight." Bors said happily.

"You do that every night." Remarked Gawain, looking out.

"I could never piss straight." Bors explained. "Too much of myself to handle, down there." He continued. None of the knights responded and one of the horses neighed. He looked about to each one. "Well! It's a problem! No really it is. Its like-"

"A baby's arm holding an apple." The knights finished for him, now looking at him with smiles on their faces. They laughed and rode off towards the wall.

While riding, they struck up the most common thing talk about among them besides women and ale; home. Leana tended to keep quiet about such topics, considering what had happened to her, not that she could say anything about it out loud.

"I don't like it. Rome." Galahad started complaining. "If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" he asked Gawain and Bors. Gawain looked to him with a smirk upon his face.

"Is this your happy face?" he teased his younger brother. Galahad scowled for a moment then cracked a smile, chuckling in the process.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses with out holding a ceremony." Gawain stated, looking up ahead at the carriage.

"Why don't ye just kill him, and discharge yourself after?" suggested Bors also in a teasing like manner.

Leana was next to Galahad and touched his arm. "I'll do it…" she offered with a smile; the same smile that they all knew her for when she was half kidding and half serious.

"No. I don't kill for pleasure… unlike some." Galahad said, intending that comment for Tristan and Leana whose heads perked up in interest. Leana got next to Gawain and gestured for him to touch Bors and Galahad while she reached for Tristan's hand.

"You should try it someday; you might get a taste for it." Stated Tristan. Leana smiled at the comment.

"_I get board on the battlefield, sorry for enjoying the thrill of living one more day."_ Leana quipped in. Both of these comments earned a laugh from Gawain and a small chuckle from Bors. She separated from them and fell back to ride next to Dagonet.

"Its part of you. It in yer blood." Said Bors. Galahad shook his head.

"No, no. As of tomorrow this is all just a bad memory." Galahad said. Bors gave him a sarcastic "aw", and then watched him ride off.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory." Gawain said to Bors.

"Well, you speak for yourself; it's cold back there. And everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Said Bors.

"Elven." Corrected Gawain.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be… Governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you Dag?" Bors shouted over to Dagonet, who in turn looked away, trying to ignore the small quip that was sent his way. Gawain rolled his eyes at Bors fantasy.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian women to wed." stated Gawain.

Bors looked to him like he was crazy. "A beautiful Sarmatian women? Why do you think we left in the first place?" asked Bors. Gawain scoffed as Bors made a mooing noise. Leana raised an eyebrow and rode up behind Bors and slapped upside the head hard, making sure the thick ring on her ringer hit his head. The knights laughed at this action and Leana smiled triumphantly as the so called mighty Bors rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked, still recovering from his current head injury.

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot answered smugly, sending a look to an intrigued Gawain.

"I see, and what will I be doing?" Gawain asked, arching an eyebrow.

At this Lancelot smiled smugly. "Wondering to your good fortune that all your children look like me." He said, earning a hearty laugh from Bors. Gawain gave him a threatening glare.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered. Bors continued to laugh, and Leana chuckled as the trusted knight rode up to Arthur, either not hearing it or just ignoring it. Leana looked up when she heard a squawk from the sky. Tristan whistled three times and his hawk came descending from the sky and landed on his out stretched arm.

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" he cooed to the hawk. Leana heard a howl close by and put her fingers to her lips and gave a high-pitched whistle. No sooner did she whistle, Bane came bounding out of the woods up to her. Leana leaned down and gave her a pat on the head.

"_Getting your dinner where you? Catch anything good?"_ she asked the black wolf, who only padded along with her horse, looking up at her human companion, panting, and wagging her tail in happiness. She chuckled and the wolf barked happily. The rest of the ride was short and the talking of home soon ended, much to Leana's pleasure. The doors to the wall soon opened and the carriage rode in followed by the remaining Roman soldiers, Arthur, and the knights. Just about everyone was there to who was arriving in the carriage.

"Welcome back Arthur." Welcomed Jols as they all dismounted. Bane went over to him and licked his hand in hello and barked happily. Jols gave her a scratch behind the ears and she walked away, satisfied with what she got.

"Jols." Arthur returned.

"Lancelot." Jols welcomed. Lancelot nodded his hello and thanks. The bishop came out of his carriage and looked around in what seemed to be disgust. Arthur walked up to him with his usual facial expression.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur said, being the courteous gentlemen that he was. The bishop smiled his thanks.

"Ah yes, I _must_ rest." He said. Leana and few of the other knights rolled their eyes at his exaggeration. _Last I bloody checked we were at one of Rome's outposts, not in the theater._ Leana thought to herself scowling in distaste towards the fat bishop. _He's rather plump for a servant of God… then again he's Roman._ Her thoughts were shattered by Vanora slapping Bors across the face as she passed by the two couple. She couldn't help but chuckle at the redheaded woman's furry, then grimaced as the two started kissing in mad passion. Bane followed closely behind, growling when a Roman got a little too close to her liking. Like Leana, she hated the Romans with a passion, more than what the other remaining knights felt towards them.

"You should be more relaxed now." A voice said behind her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a concerned Dagonet walking up behind her, his voice made her jump a little. She grabbed his hand.

"_Can't help it. I won't be relaxed until every Roman is back in their Goddess be damned city." _She said to him. She didn't realize it, but she was gripping the handle of her dagger that was strapped to her side. Fortunately Dag noticed and placed a gentle and comforting arm on her shoulder, helping her relax her hold.

"You do that all the time you that?" he stated pulling her close to him like an older brother walking with his little sister, bonding as if they were a real family.

"_Do what?"_ she asked, grabbing hold of one of his fingers and looking up at the gentle giant beside her.

"Grip the nearest or effective weapon on you at the moment when Romans are near. It's an unhealthy grudge." He answered; a little too honest than what she would have liked, then again, Dagonet wasn't one to sugar coat words either, that's why he hardly ever spoke.

"_Well the Romans have an unhealthy case of greediness, so you tell me who's at fault here."_ She stated with a smirk. He smiled down at her and yanked down her hood then ruffled her blonde hair. Her green eyes were a mixture of contentment, happiness, fear, and anger; though Dagonet knew she was feeling a more balanced mixture of happiness and fear. He knew why, and he felt she had every reason to slit the Roman's throats, but he also knew she had more self control than that. Leana always thought about what would happen if she did something, unless she was attacked first then she had the right to strike with full force who ever struck her first; no matter who that person was; and Arthur didn't object to it either, knowing well enough the Sarmatian woman's wrath.

A rush of children came behind them and the two of them smiled at the sudden stampede of miniature versions of Bors and Vanora. Gawain and Galahad had joined the two knights walking to the knight's quarters to become more comfortable.

"How in the name of the seven hells can one have elven children and still be well today?" asked Gawain in bewilderment.

"_That's because you don't __'have too much to handle… down there'__."_ Leana quoted with a laugh when she poked his arm.

"And how would you know?" Gawain retorted. Leana raised an eyebrow up at him, knowing what game he was playing.

"_Because I have been inside your mind, I think I would know one or two things about you."_ Leana replied with a rueful grin. Galahad snickered at his older brother, who in turn, was staring at the female knight shocked. Dag on the other hand, was smiling at his little sister's retort to the dirty blonde haired knight. She then wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked to Gawain again.

"_How much woad blood did you get on yourself today?"_ she asked him in curiosity.

"Maybe ten, eleven, why?" he asked looking to her.

"_I think you need to wash up; with soap this time. I think we all do as a matter of fact." _She stated, taking a whiff of her tunic and gagged to prove her point.

"I think a bath would prove to be a wonderful idea. Leana would you mind helping me with mine?" asked a smiling Lancelot who had just joined them. Leana rolled her eyes at the dark curly haired knight. He had his hand on Gawain's shoulder.

"_Not even if you paid me Lancelot."_ She answered in a monotone like voice. Lancelot never seemed to stop chasing skirts; neither did he ever stop gambling. The knights laughed at Lancelot's humiliation while he only smirked his distaste.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: i didn't do much to this one only that i edited a few things that happen at the round table. the ending stays the same. r&r plz!**

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 2

Leana sighed her contentment as she slid into the bath that was prepared for her. She scrubbed off the sweat, grime and blood that were covering her body and hair. She looked at the equilateral triangle tattoo that was on her wrist, one of the many signs of the goddess of the earth. Then her gaze switched to the tattoos on her arms, dedicated to the goddesses of the elements, then the special markings on her finger tips. Her mother was an Amazon priestess and gave Leana tattoos for her protection. Unfortunately, it didn't work the other way around. True, she was protected against the majority of harm that came her way, but it never worked for those around her. She gave a heavy sigh; a sigh for the fallen knights and her now deceased family. Bane was outside of her room guarding the door so that no one would enter with out her knowing. Once completely clean she got out of the tub and dried herself off then wrapped her hair up with the towel, making sure that it gets dry.

She walked over to a chair that had what appeared to be a dress. On top of the dress was a note written by Vanora simply stating that she was to wear the dress for the ceremony. Sighing heavily she crumpled up the note and threw it to the side and put the dress on, not at all liking the fact that she had to wear one; but no one crossed Vanora, not even Arthur desired to unleash the woman's wrath. After pulling the dress over her head she examined how the black material looked on her. To her surprise, she looked stunning in the black dress. She laced up the back with some difficulty but managed to get it done, and then looked into the mirror again. The sleeves wear short, allowing her to attach dagger or a knife there if she wished, which she did. Vanora knew her all to well, and most likely made the dress for her. It went to her ankles, allowing her movement but also made her appear feminine. The dress showed her true form, unlike what her tunics and armor did. She grabbed one of her leather belts and strapped it on along with two daggers. She pulled on her soft leather boots and tucked in a knife in each. She had learned her lesson the last time she walked around unarmed; so did the drunken Roman soldier.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts followed by a familiar voice.

"Leana, we're going down to the feast. Are you coming with us or are we going to have to take Bane with us to keep us company?" asked a smart ass Gawain. She could hear Galahad and Dagonet laugh from the other side of the door. Smiling herself she dried her hair as best as she could and quickly brushed it, leaving to sway to its liking. She walked over to the door and unlocked it then yanked it open. Gawain was leaning on the door post casually and Galahad and Dagonet were leaning against the wall opposite of her door. This however changed when they saw their frightening Leana in a dress. Not just any dress, but a very nice dress that showed off her curves.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Leana?" asked Gawain, stumbling backwards. Leana smiled at his reaction and looked at the other two knights who were speechless.

"_Well?"_ she asked turning around in the dress, keeping one finger on Dagonet

"You look very pleasant Leana." Dagonet stated, him being the first to over come the sudden shock. Soon Gawain calmed down and Galahad snapped out of it and Leana raised her eyebrow at the two brothers, challenging them to even think about teasing.

"_Vanora."_ She had Dag answer their silent questions of who the hell was able to make her wear a dress. They nodded in understanding, knowing for themselves the woman's wrath.

"Well, now that we got that settled and explained," began Galahad, "Shall we continue to the hall?" he suggested. The knights nodded and continued down the corridor to the fortress hall where they were to eat in celebration of their freedom.

Bors, Lancelot, Tristan and Arthur were already there, laughing and drinking. "About time you four showed up!" bellowed Bors.

"Sorry, but we decided to wait for Leana so blame her." Galahad remarked pointing his thumb behind him at Leana. She smiled wickedly, making it seem it was her intention to make them wait. However, as always, and as intended, it was taken as sarcasm. She plopped herself into her seat between Dagonet and Tristan and all went silent. She looked around to see them all staring at her, except for Dag, Galahad and Gawain.

"Very funny Gawain now where is Leana? I only see a girl that looks exactly like her and is wearing a dress." Remarked Lancelot smirking at her. She sighed her frustration then gave Lancelot her most evilest of death glares. "Never mind. Its her. No women on earth can give a glare like that." Lancelot said, immediately regretting his first comment. The knights laughed at Lancelot.

"I don't know, I'm still not convinced." Said Bors. Leana turned her attention to Bors.

"Vanora." Dag, Gawain, and Galahad answered at the same time. It was in that one name that everyone's question was answered. Soon the food was brought and eating commenced, which soon turned into a competition between Gawain and Bors to see how much one could eat, which then turned into how much water one could drink; which resulted in Gawain getting hiccups.

"_Good job. Hold your breath for as long as you can. If you hiccup while holding it in, then start again."_ Leana instructed poking him and taking a sip of wine from her own cup. Gawain let out another hiccup, causing the knights to erupt with laughter. Soon the plates and food were cleared and Gawain had finally cured his hiccups. Then the bishop's aid came through the door. It looked like he would die right on the spot when he saw the round table, then it looked like he would die again when he saw Leana.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanous." He announced, still looking at the table in disgust. The bishop came in with a smile on his face. However, it was wiped away when he saw the table. Leana tried her hardest not to look at the bishop, for fear of him wanting to try to touch her again, so she resorted to looking into her cup instead of the look that was on his face.

"A round table, what sort of evil is this?" whispered the assistant to Jols.

"Arthur says that in order for men to men, they must first all be equal." Jols answered bluntly. Soon the bishop sat down next to Arthur and looked about at all the knights. His gaze rested on Leana and gave Arthur a questioning look, along with a scowl.

"You have a dog among you Arthur." He stated, glancing at the sleeping wolves' form at the women knight's feet. Leana looked up and shifted in her seat so that she was sitting up straight somewhat. Instinctively, her hand went to the hilt of one of her daggers. She looked to the bishop with a raised eyebrow, however, she instantly regretted looking into his eyes when she saw the small presents of lust that could flood over any moment.

"Bane is a dear friend among us. She is Leana's companion and protector. She has followed her at will since she found her when she was just pup." Arthur answered for the both of them. The bishop still didn't like the fact that she was there, and continued to stare. Bane was sleeping by her and Dagonet's side.

"I was giving to understand there would be more of you." He stated, now looking about the room.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years bishop." Arthur answered.

"Of course;" sated the bishop as he stepped over to a servant who had golden goblets. He took one and had the servant and his assistant hand them out to the rest of the knights. They must have intimidated the assistant during the ambush while they were fighting, because he was keeping his distance, especially from Tristan and Leana. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire." The bishop toasted.

"Day, not days." Corrected Lancelot looking up from his goblet before he took a drink. The bishop gave him a white washed smile and then they all sat down.

"The Pope has taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted toward our Savior, or-" the bishop was cut off by Arthur.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that." Arthur stated.

"Oh, of course, of course. They are Pagans." The bishop said. The knights tensed and shifted uneasily in their seats. Leana's grip on her dagger tightened slightly. Tristan gave her a slight nudge, silently telling her to let it go. Reluctantly, she did; though she then resorted to digging her nails into her arms when she crossed them. "The church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." The bishop continued. Leana raised an eyebrow at the bishop. _The bastard went through Arthur's things? That's dangerously crossing the line._ She thought to herself.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been of great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Arthur explained.

"Ah- Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth." The bishop praised. Lancelot looked away in disgust, as did the rest of the knights. All of them were thinking the same thing; _Kiss Ass_. "Alas, we are all but players in an ever changing world. Barbarians are almost at Rome's door." He explained. His aid walked up next to him and placed a well polished box on the table beside him. "Because of this," he continued "Rome, the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain."

At this news, tension had the knights slowly rise out of their seats in protest. Leana's fingers dug further into her arms. Her gaze narrowed at the bishop ever so slightly, but it still could be seen that she was not happy.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will take over." The bishop continued as he opened up the polished box. Inside she could see rolled up scrolls of parchment.

"Saxons?" Arthur asked giving the bishop a questioning look.

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun." The bishop said in reply.

"Saxons only claim what they kill." Remarked Lancelot.

"And only kill everything." Added Gawain.

"So, you'll just leave the land to the world. I risked my life for nothing." Stated Galahad. It was obvious that he was outraged but he was making a wise decision by not showing it. The bishop gave them a strenuous smile before speaking.

"Gentlemen-"

"And Ladies." Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, Bors and Dag shot in. He gave her a smile that looked to have a hidden meaning, but she gave him her most frightening glare and scowl.

"Of course. Your discharge papers with safe conduct through out the Roman Empire." He said showing them the papers. They were ready to just leap over the table and the center piece and just rip them out the box then run for home. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He said sitting down. The light that was in everyone's eyes dulled to a flickering glow. Still they remained standing. "In private." He said, hinting for them to go away.

"We have no secrets." Arthur said, looking to each of his knights. The bishop scowled and slammed the box closed. Bane woke up and was now sitting up, confused as to who made the sound and what was happening. Still the knights stayed where they were until Lancelot broke the silence and some of the tension.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." he said before taking a sip from his goblet. Slowly the knights began to shuffle out of the room. Leana continued to give the bishop her death glare then walked away, but not before calling Bane and waiting for Tristan, who decided to take the golden goblet with him.

"Let it go Bors." She heard Dag say to the now disgruntled knight. Soon they were out of the hall and were all heading over to the tavern to celebrate their freedom. Though Leana had a feeling that something was wrong, then she looked to all the happy faces of her fellow knights and brushed it off and then joined them in their merry making. _Perhaps I am too assuming._ She thought to herself. Then with a laugh she ran up behind Gawain and leaped onto his back, almost making him fall forward but thankfully he regained his balance. The other knights laughed at the funny and joyous sight of their Leana being happy and carefree. They have only seen like this on rare occasions, come to think of it; they rarely got good news such as this. Leana finally got off of Gawain when they reached the tavern and she went over to Vanora and gave her a hug as a thank you and said hello to the newest of Bors bastard children. Smiling Vanora gave Bors his son and then started to serve customers.

Lancelot went off to some dice game while Galahad and Gawain threw knives at the back of a chair while getting drunk. Leana stayed with Tristan as he ate his apple with is dagger. Leana looked around the tavern for Dagonet but he wasn't there, so she settled hanging around Tristan for the time being. Besides, he was the farthest away from the Roman's. She watched the knife throwing contest get sloppier as Gawain and Galahad got drunker.

Soon music started up again after the flutist took his break, and started playing a more up beat tune with the lyrist. Gawain scooped up the nearest barmaid and started dancing. Apparently the thought of dancing was contagious, because Galahad soon followed his cousin, along with Lancelot and Bors, who managed to drag Vanora away from work to share in at least one dance. Then Gawain looked about for more people to join in the fun. At this, Leana hid herself in the shadows with Tristan, hoping to avoid the dreaded thought of dancing. However, the scouts' feeble attempts to hide did not go unnoticed and Gawain came staggering over to them.

"Come on you two. You're not going to just sit here in a silent celebration while we have all the fun." He said sternly.

Leana looked Gawain dead in the eye, while Tristan worked on his apple. "No." came their solid reply. However, Gawain, being the drunken ass that he was at the moment, pulled Leana to her feet and toward the open space where people were dancing. She managed to break away from Gawain for a moment before he managed to grab her arm again.

"_Fine; but I am not dancing with a Roman."_ She said defeated. Gawain gave a triumphant laugh and led her back to the circle. Tristan was now interested to see how Leana was going to react to dancing with another person and so he got up and took a front row spot to see the sight. She did look very beautiful in her dress, and had to restrain himself when he saw the looks the bishop was giving her, though he didn't exactly know why. She was paired up with Galahad much to her relief, though she still didn't want to dance. They started dancing, and Gawain stood behind him, clapping to the beat of the music. Before Tristan and Leana knew it, they were pushed towards each other. Tristan cursed Gawain inside his head, as well as himself for not being aware of this.

Leana however, was shocked to be thrown at Tristan and him to her. Tristan stiffened slightly then relaxed, noticing that everyone was staring at them and egging them on to dance; so in attempt to save face for both of them, he spun her around and soon began dancing. For Leana it was awkward to be close like this to the scout, but continued dancing, knowing the favor the Tristan was doing for both of them; she decided that she would return the favor by actually putting some heart into it. She got closer, only allowing the awkwardness to be shown in her eyes, which he did the same. When the song finally ended they immediately stepped off the floor and returned to the back of the tavern; but not before Leana gave Gawain and Galahad a hard slap upside the head. After the show, everyone went back to their previous spots. Leana noticed quite a few Roman guards looking her way in a more than friendly manner. She went back to gripping the hilt of her dagger. Once again noticing this, Tristan gave her a small nudge, telling her to stop; she released the daggers hilt and resorted to thrumming her fingers on the table. She was getting restless and decided to watch the knife throwing competition continue with the usual results. She felt Tristan near by; no doubt making sure she stayed relatively calm because given the state that Galahad and Gawain were in, they couldn't restrain her.

Vanora passed by Lancelot while serving ale asking if they would like any more when Lancelot pulled her into his lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me?" he asked in attempt to kiss her neck. She however, slapped him before he even got the chance.

"My lover is watching." She said threateningly then got up and moved to another table. Lancelot gave Bors a smug look before turning back to his game. Galahad managed to throw his knife so that it landed relatively in the middle. Gawain scoffed his distasted. Tristan came up behind and threw his knife, landing it on top of Galahad's.

"Tristan." Galahad began.

"How do you do that?" finished Gawain. Jols was laughing and Leana was smiling at their slight drunk and confused state.

"I am for the middle." He said pointing it out. He too was a little drunk, though only a little. Leana gave a wicked smile and took out one of her own knives and waited for people to be out of the way. Once it was clear she threw hers, landing it perfectly in the center of Tristan's. The three knights turned around with a look of shock, except Tristan who only gave her the faintest of smiles.

"Leana…" the two began again.

"_The middle and slightly to the right. It's not that hard."_ She explained after walking over and pulled out the three knives, giving the two back to their owners. She then saw Dag walk in and she waltzed over to him with a broad smile on her face. Bors then came over.

"Ugh, they want more." Complained Vanora. Bors handed her the baby that was in his arms.

"Here. Be a mother to your son." He said, hinting to her that she was to take a break then turned to Dag. "Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make." Said Bors. Dagonet continued drinking. Dagonet ignored the question by the now drunken Bors and turned to confront the now smiling Leana, returning her smile with one of his own.

"The middle?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded slightly _"And slightly to the right. Where were you?"_ She asked, confused as to why he had a morbid look on his face. Soon Bors was begging Vanora to sing, dragging her to the center. Several shouts of requests were of home, but Vanora still struggled, then finally gave in and started her melodious tune, swaying to and froe in an imaginary rhythm.

_"Land of bear, land of eagle,_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing._

_Land that calls us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, we will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, singing our song…"_ Leana looked about, glancing at her fellow knights and then took a sad trip down memory lane, remembering her past home, that home that wasn't touched by flame and that still possessed her family. Without Leana knowing, a few held back tears went down her cheek.

"_Hear our singing, hear our longing,_

_We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home we will go home…"_ Vanora was cut off by Jols calling over Arthur, who didn't look like he was bearing good news.

"Arthur!" called Galahad. "You're not completely a Roman yet, right?" he stated holding his cup in cheers. Leana quickly regained her composure and walked over to him along with Dagonet.

"RUUUUUSE!" shouted Bors.

"_Where's the bloody bishop?"_ she asked looking around for the fat man. Arthur just stood there, looking grim and torn.

"Knights, brothers-in-arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask for one further trial." Arthur began. Leana and Lancelot exchanged looks of worry and suspicion. However the other knights didn't seem to pick up on his tone.

"Drink." Remarked Bors, motioning him drinking down imaginary ale. Galahad gave a small chuckle. Arthur however, maintained his composure.

"We must leave on a final mission to Rome before our freedom can be granted." He continued. Leana's heart sank at these words, and clutched her fists in anger, digging into her skin, while a few of the knights laughed, thinking it as a joke. "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." He finished. Leana's nails pierced the skin and her palms started to bleed at the mention of Romans.

"Let the Roman's take care of their own." Said Bors, ready to just walk away.

"Above the wall is woad territory." Gawain added in, sounding rather drunk at the moment. Blood started to drip from her hands on to the ground in small little droplets.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad said in protest. He was getting pissed now, and the fact that he was drunk didn't exactly help the matter.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you," said Bors pointing at Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours!" he exclaimed, continuing his rant. Arthur still maintained his composure through it all.

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom that we can embrace with-"Arthur was cut off by Bors.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" he hollered, causing his son to cry out in the background and everyone else to go quiet. Leana kept here gaze to the ground as few tears of frustration cascaded down her face. She hadn't quite recovered from Vanora's song of home that brought back unwanted memories.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you; stay home." Said Tristan, who was still working on his apple.

"Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad snapped, and tried to strike Tristan. He was however, blocked by Lancelot who told him to calm down. "I have something to live for!" Galahad continued on his violent rant.

"The Roman's have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." Dagonet said calmly before stepping away. "Bors," he called. "Are you coming?" he asked Bors before he passed him.

"Well of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own, you'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" he shouted. Leana winced at the volume at his words, and then looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Leana? Leana, are you coming?" she heard someone ask her. She wasn't paying attention; she was too busy making sure she didn't collapse into tears in front of everyone. Her head shot up in surprise and in search of the voice. It was Arthur's. When she looked directly at him, tears were still flowing from her eyes. "Are coming?" he asked once more, now shocked to see his one of his most deadly knight shedding tears. He gently took her hand and nearly fell over when he came in contact with her thoughts. Immediately, she stopped the thoughts for a moment.

"_What do you think?"_ she said coldly before running off in the same way that Bors, Dag, and Tristan went, trying to get as far away from her commander as possible. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but to feel a twinge of anger towards him. She ceased from digging her nails further into the newly made cuts into her palm but didn't stop her tears from flowing. She wasn't crying, nor was she sobbing; but the silent tears wouldn't stop no matter how much she willed them to. She broke into a run to the fortress corridors until she reached the one where she and the other knight's quarters were. She rounded the corner but was stopped by arms going around her waist. She struggled, kicked, and punched until the person's face came into view from the flickering torch light. _Tristan…_ She then just caved in and surrendered into his hold that he kept her in. She then cried into his chest while he stroked her hair soothingly, remaining silent while she cried her heart out.

He had noticed her first tears during Vanora's song, and noticed when her hands started to bleed from her nails digging into the flesh of her palms. It was bad enough she had to see that day, it was worse that she just relived it, and now that they had received word of this new mission, she was more than simply frustrated and was more than likely contemplating committing suicide that night when she went back to her room. Tristan wasn't going to allow it, not until she had received her freedom and she had lived out a happy life. The others might not have noticed it but Leana was showing signs of going into a slight mental state whenever Romans were around. She would have to be watched closely during this mission if they were to ensure these Roman's safety; though he knew she just wanted to kill one Roman, just one and then she'll be satisfied. She didn't want to nor need to know the cause of the burning and massacre of her tribe and clan, she already knew the reason. Still her crying raged on, and still, as patient as always, Tristan still comforted her. True Dagonet was her first friend among them, but he related more to Bors than he did to her. Her and Tristan were more alike and spent more time with each other than with anyone else due to the fact they were both scouts.

"Shhh." He cooed. "You look very nice in that dress of yours." He complemented, trying to cheer her up. He wasn't being himself, he knew that much, but he was willing to bring his really only close human friend back from insanity, which was very well where she was going. Gawain and Galahad rounded the corner and stopped when they saw their Leana crying for the first time in fifteen years. Tristan motioned for them to keep walking, saying that he had things under control. With a reluctant nod from each of them they kept walking, though glancing back at the shocking sight set before them. Bane was walking with them, sensing her master's need to be left alone at the moment and continued down the hall to Dag's door and started scratching for him to let her in. He did, but not without looking down the hall at the small scene. It made him joyous to see her happy, now it pained all of them to see that happiness ripped away from her so swiftly and cruelly. He wouldn't be surprised if a few Roman soldiers wound up dead somewhere in the fort.

"What do you say we get your hands fixed up then eh?" he asked before he picked her up like a bride or a small child and went to her room. He gently sat her down on the bed and he dragged over a stool along with bandages, water, and a cloth. Dipping the cloth into the clean water he wiped away the blood and then wrapped the bandages around her hands, gently, so as not to cut off circulation, but firmly so that the blood could be soaked up and the bandages could stay on. She wouldn't meet his gaze; instead she stared at an empty spot on the wall in front of her. He'd admit, he never saw her so, so… depressed. Sighing heavily, he unstrapped her knives on her arms and took off her other weaponry. When she felt her knives coming of her arms she immediately snapped out of her depressed and crazed state and looked Tristan directly in the eyes. Then looked at her bandaged hands and then back up to him in question. He nodded his answer to her silent question and placed her weapons off to the side, well out of her reach.

"_What happened?"_ Leana asked, curious as to how this came about.

"You had a mental breakdown. Something you haven't had in fifteen years. Needless to say you have everyone worried." He answered putting the bowl of water off to the side but still keeping one of her hands in his.

"_So I wasn't dreaming when Arthur gave us that mission then?"_ she asked looking down. She knew she was partially mental, but she always made sure to keep her feelings bottled up, which was most likely the cause of her sudden breakdown. One thing was out of place though, Tristan was helping her. The silent scout was helping her. That rarely happened, even for her, and she was closer to him than anyone else that was human. She pushed it to the back of her mind; she should be grateful, well aware of what the outcome would be if he hadn't been there. It wasn't the first time she would contemplate suicide, she first attempted it the first week they took her away form her now burnt home, and then received a slap across the face from the leading officer.

"No. We leave tomorrow. You should prepare and get some rest. We have a long journey and the Woads won't be too friendly when they find us walking through their territory." He said as he got up and walked to the door. Before he could walk out she latched onto his hand, wincing from the sharp pain in her palms.

"_Tristan, wait. Thank you."_ She said with a soft smile, thanking him and assuring him that she would be alive tomorrow. He nodded and then continued walking out, making sure to shut the door behind him. She got up and took off the dress and got into her night clothes, then gathered together her equipment and her herbs and oils for healing, along with a wine flask and a water skin. The wine was for infected wounds, incase anything drastic should happen. She would get up early in the mourning so she could get in some brief training so to work out her remaining anger and to get used to the pain now coming from her palms. She needed to be as calm as possible for this boy to get here unharmed. Leana stretched and then laid back on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: ok this is the brand new one that i spent over half a year working on. but think of it this way instead of the general truth that im lazy. i was perfecting it for you guys! this is where the book came in handy by far and more than likely even more so in the next chapters that i have yet to write. in this one Leana's mentality kind of slips for a few violent seconds so there is a small fight scene, very very small, like bar room brawl mixed with WWE wrestling and a touch of cat woman. so yeah... enjoy! r&r plz!**

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 3

Leana awoke with a knock at her door. Groggily, she sat up and went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Dagonet with a concerned expression. Bane then wedged herself into the room and then settled onto her own bed in the corner by the fireplace. It was with one look that she told him what happened and that she was okay for the moment. He nodded and then walked away. Leana then closed the door and then glanced out her window. It was almost dawn; meaning it was time to get ready. She splashed clean water onto her face and then proceeded to get dressed. She braided a few sections of hair to keep them out of her face and then put golden clasps on them to hold them together. They were hers, she had worn them ever since her last glimpse of home. She pulled on her layers of armor and her traditional dressings of a black long-sleeved tunic, black leather breeches, another tunic, this one being dark blue and short-sleeved, then a black leather jerkin with blue and white stitching, and finally, her hauberk . Her deer skin boots she made herself she pulled on and strapped a dagger to each along with a small knife. She strapped on her gauntlets and hid a few blades in them.

On her arms she strapped on her knives and around her waist she strapped on her leather belt and a pouch of her throwing knives. Her beloved scimitars she strapped onto her back, knowing already that they were polished, sharpened and ready for use. She grabbed her bow and tested its tautness, making sure that it was the same as last night when she previously tested it. Satisfied, she slung it onto her back and grabbed her healing provisions along with her quiver which was fully stocked as always. Bane pawed at her leg, getting her immediate attention. Leana bent down and ruffled the wolf's head and gave her a scratch behind the ears. Bane gave her few licks on her cheeks and then stood, ready to go.

Leana padded down the corridor quietly, flexing her hands to get used to the small pain. She made it to the stables and got her horse ready. She thought about a bit of training, but decided against it; considering the fact that her brothers would be here soon anyway. In the mean time, she ate the apple that she brought with her as her breakfast as she sat on one of the benches. When she was finished she gave the core to her horse and waited for the rest of the knights to show up. Tristan was the first, not like that surprised her. He was always the early riser, aside form her; either way, one or the other would be waking the other one up. They locked eyes, silently communicating with each other and then he went about getting ready.

The next two were Gawain and Galahad; Galahad being the grumpier of the two. He was still angry with last night. Dagonet then showed up, and Bors not to far behind. Then came Lancelot, who looked to be somewhat out of sorts. He had a mixture of anger, hopelessness, and aggravation; all three Leana and Tristan saw clearly and decided to stay out of his way. Galahad got his horse out of its stall and started to make circles. At last Arthur came in and looked to each of his knights. He looked tired and even worse than last night Leana observed. He continued walking in, Galahad making a full circle around him as he made his way to his horse. Leana shot Galahad a glare, telling him to stop acting childish. He got the message and stopped. Then came in the fat bishop with Roman soldiers flanking him. He smiled at the knights, only to be met with cold harsh glares from everyone. Leana must have glared the most out of all of them. His gaze settled on her a few seconds more than anyone else. She then instantly regretted looking into the fat bastard's eyes, only to be met with that same lustful stare that she received last night; she shuddered and continued to care for one of her throwing knives that she had taken out while waiting. Tristan was examining his blade with extra care, as usual; they were the two killers ready to kill no matter what time it was.

"To represent the Holy Court, my trusted secretary Horton..." started the bishop, but paused looking for the rat faced man. Horton then popped up. "Horton, will accompany you with your quest." Finished the bishop. If looks could kill, that bishop would die a thousand times over, along with his damned secretary.

"Jols, find him a horse." Ordered Arthur. Jols stopped fidgeting with something and went off to find the rat like human a horse. Gawain expressed his anger by stabbing the bench that he was sitting on. Dagonet pretty much deliberately bumped into the bishop, both exchanging angry looks, Dag's being the victor. Tristan still admired his blade, but a closer look, like say where Leana was sitting; one could see his muscles tense. Leana looked back over to the bishop and noticed a spider about to land on his shoulder. Smiling wickedly, she quickly took aim and threw her knife with incredible speed and accuracy; one would think that the knife simply appeared there.

It embedded itself into a support beam that was behind him, the spider impaled completely. As for the bishop, he was in a state of shock; as were the soldiers that flanked them. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jols was smirking and Horton's mouth was agape. Putting on a dead serious face she got up and sauntered her way over to her knife and daintily pulled it out; making sure to show the bishop the spider that came with the blade that she pulled out. He then scowled.

Leana flicked the black deformed thing off her knife and tucked it back into her pouch of other knives. She then went back over to her seat on the bench and looked up at Tristan who seemed more relaxed now that someone had threatened the asinine bishop. The bishop finally snapped out of his daze, finally coming to realize that he didn't die.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." He said after awhile. Leana, Gawain, and Lancelot rolled their eyes at the mention of Rome. Arthur stepped in front of the bishop, towering over him by at least a foot.

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur said in an intimidating voice. The bishop simply gave him a smug look that made Leana's hand flex for another knife to throw but calmed down when she felt Tristan's boot nudge her back.

"Then get them home." He said before leaving. Leana then acted when he was long gone and threw a knife where he once was, giving the same spot her fiercest of death glares. She could have sworn that to Horton she looked like a demon, coming straight from what his religion called Hell, a place where souls were to burn and be tortured by a cynical leader called Satan. Leana got up again, this time walking swiftly to her knife and roughly yanked it out. No one spoke to her, for fear of facing a knife to the head. She then went up to her horse and stroked the snout; trying immensely to calm herself before someone got hurt. She heard a scrapping of metal being sheathed and saw Tristan watching her from the corner of his eyes; silently telling her to put the knife away and to get on her horse. She did exactly that; not wanting to take this any farther.

Arthur's gaze lingered on her for awhile, asking himself if she was in the right state of mind to be going on this mission. When he looked into her eyes he saw that she was being serious about leaving. At last he nodded and the rest of the knights saddled up and rode out the door. Jols finally found Horton a horse; but not just any horse, it was a horse of chestnut brown, and it was also the horse of Gareth, who only six months ago passed away. Jols was also towing two other pack horses.

"Are we all set?" Arthur asked his knights, it was the first time he verbally talked to them since last night. His voice held no emotion, but his eyes showed that he was tired, frustrated, and deeply sorry that Rome had brought this mission upon them. He made another quick and silent prayer that they all got through whatever they were about to face when crossing into Woad territory. Everyone nodded yes to his question and then they rode off, Jols and Horton bringing up the rear of the group.

They rode through storms, stopping to rest occasionally, but not frequently. They all had their thoughts trained on getting to the Roman family before the Saxons and bringing them back alive; and then get their discharge papers that would grant them the sweet, sweet freedom that they so long desired and earned. Leana looked back to check on the sad little secretary and found him clinging to the horses neck for dear life. She smirked when she heard a howl near by and gave three or four high pitched whistles, which were returned with the same amount of barks.

She gave out a laugh of pure joy and excitement. If she was riding to her death, she wanted to enjoy it, not mope and groan like anyone else that did fear death. Gawain, Galahad, and Dagonet looked towards her with smiles on their faces. If she did die, life for them would be a lot less fun and a lot more boring, that much they knew. From the corner of his eye, Lancelot even caught sight of Arthur having a light smirk on his face; yes they would indeed miss her if she were to pass away suddenly in the near future. Everyone was now determined and the mood had lightened, all thanks to her enjoyment of going into death.

It wasn't until they reached a denser part of the woods that they slowed down and Leana stopped her giggling and smiling. Instead, her and Tristan were looking about in the tree tops and listening for familiar sounds such as a pull of a bowstring, or a rustle of leaves up above that occurred when the wind wasn't blowing. Leana's delicate hearing also picked up some labored breathing that didn't belong to those of their company.

"Woads; they're tracking us." Tristan spoke first as he continued looking about the dense forest. Leana was considering their options as far as which direction to go in if a likely ambush were to occur.

"Where?" asked Arthur. Yes that was indeed a good question, where exactly?

"Everywhere." Leana answered this time, putting a finger on Arthur's hand. A twig snapping from the brush caused the horses to act up slightly; and after that it was one huge explosion of actions. Arrows were shot from the trees, thick vines attached to the end of the arrows with thorns sticking out. They were chased all around the forest, nearly getting their horses skewered by spikes that popped up from the ground. Eventually they were trapped with no way out and surrounded by slowly advancing Woads.

Arthur drew Excalibur while everyone else drew their weapons of choice, except for Horton who found himself cowering behind the she-devil of the group; at least that's how he viewed her at the moment, as well as the bishop. When the bishop returned from the talk that he had with Arthur he started rambling about how she was trying to lure him away from his godly path. But that at the moment was beside the point. She had her bow and two arrows drawn, aiming at anyone that started advancing a bit too close. The Woad from the previous encounter had an arrow pointed at Arthur's head and baring his teeth; odd she found him doing that a lot every time she saw him. Then, to the knight's great fortune, a horn blew. They all froze.

"What are you waiting for?!" called Gawain. Leana was sure she was going to have to slap some sense into that man. The horn blew again; slowly, one by one the Woads retreated, the teeth baring one being one of the last. When they were all gone Leana put away her bow and arrows and trotted her horse over to Gawain. With on smooth movement she slapped him up side the head, once again making sure that her thick ring hit the skull.

"'_What are you waiting for?' Gawain? Are you trying to get us all killed?!"_ Leana exclaimed. She wasn't afraid to die but like she stated before, living was too much fun to give up.

"Inish! Devil Ghosts!" exclaimed Dagonet, still looking about cautiously for more Woads that might be sneaking about.

"Why would they not attack?" asked Galahad, also looking about for more blue people.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur explained. On that note he had everyone looking around for more of the blue people. Leana gave up looking, sensing no one else in the area except them. After finally establishing the fact that were alone they proceeded to set up a small camp. They gathered wood for a fire and food. Horton pulled his own weight, surprisingly, helping gather wood. No sooner did they get the fire going and situated did it start pouring rain. Gawain and Lancelot quickly pulled up their hoods. The fire started to die so Leana volunteered to get more wood. From afar she could hear all their complaints about the weather that this god forsaken island kept throwing at them. The only one that wasn't talking among the circle of knights and had no hood up was Tristan, who was content with sitting on a rock under a tree and sharpening his sword, one of his many favorite pass times besides hunting and eating apples. She managed to find some wood that wasn't too moist and hurried back before the fire died anymore than it already was. Upon the timing of her arrival she heard Bors talk about Vanora wanting to name his bastard children and Tristan saying the one thing he knew would get her riled up.

"Women! The children already have names, don't they?" questioned Tristan. She cocked an eyebrow as she approached and managed to "accidentally" hit him on the head with a piece of wood that was sticking out as she walked by to put it in the fire. If anyone were to ask the knights, even Arthur for that matter, how hard Leana hit their heads, one could basically say that the spot she hit would be bruised, if you were lucky that is; lucky that she was feeling generous anyway. Smiling triumphantly, she sat down on a rock that was beside Tristan and as usual, acted like nothing happened. After calming down from their sudden chuckle attacks Bors spoke.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Explained Bors, looking about to his fellow brethren… and well, sisteren.

"That's interesting, I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot quipped in. The knights laughed, excluding Tristan who only smirked.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children." Stated Bors, one of the occasional times that he got sentimental. To this they nodded in understanding of his train of thought.

"You'd miss them too much." Dagonet chimed in, looking to his best friend.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards, they mean something to me." Said Bors. "Especially number 3!" he continued, now back with his manly exterior self. "He's a good fighter!" No sooner did he say did Lancelot chime in with his usual sexual innuendos.

"That's because he's mine!" he said with a smug look on his face. At the sound of that Gawain nearly spewed out his drink and the knights exploded into laughter, Tristan however snickered. The look on Bors' face was priceless too, utter disgust and disturbance.

"I'm going for a piss." He muttered and then got up to leave. The knights were still laughing to their hearts content. And so the night went on like that, with the occasional switching off to take watch and sleeping. It was moments like these that they would treasure after being set free, if any were to live to receive their freedom that is. She then caught a very faint squeak from where Horton was laying down. She walked over to him silently, and placed a gentle hand on his head.

"_Are you ok boy?"_ she asked with her slight amusement. He jumped at the sound of her voice and her touch.

He sat up, eyeing Gareth's horse fearfully. Leana then had to laugh. "How can you talk to me with just contact?" asked Horton out of fear.

"_I asked you first."_ She said scowling. He sensed her annoyance and immediately stopped avoiding the only type kindness that she might be showing him.

"Who was the owner of this fine horse?" he stuttered. Leana's face grew grim.

"_One of us. He died."_ She answered simply.

"How did he die?" he continued, still nervous. She looked at the chestnut horse and smirked when it gave her a look of innocents.

"_The damned horse did it."_ She answered half darkly, and the other half teasingly. But she was right; Gareth did die from being trampled by his horse. Gawain and Galahad were wrecks that day, and stayed that way for a few weeks. Everyone else was sad too. The horse was to be used for only a few missions now. With leaving those thoughts in Horton's brain she walked off to the fire and settled against a tree to get some sleep.

In the morning they all quickly gathered their gear that they left lying around and had a quick breakfast consisting of dried fruit, bread, and dried seasoned meat, along with a few swigs from a wine flask to wash it all down. Once finished breakfast, they set out to the damned Roman estate. They stopped, hearing a very faint sound of a drum beat.

"Tristan, Leana, see if you can find a safe escape route when we have the family ready. See if you can spot the Saxons as well." Arthur ordered. Leana and Tristan then set out, his hawk patrolling the sky while he, Leana, and Bane scouted the land. The rest of the group headed off to the estate.

"_Sorry about your head."_ Leana reached over to tap his hand, apologizing, being careful not to alert anything to their presents. He didn't say anything, a sure sign that he both took it and was tracking at the same time. They held hands, conversing what they heard and saw to eachother. The area around here was colder and there was snow on the ground. Leana smiled at the familiar sight of the crystallized water. It was one of her weapons when getting back at Lancelot, Gawain, or Galahad.

Her attention turned to the sound of drums, now louder than last time. When they approached the edge of a cliff, Leana almost fell off her horse from the shock of the sight that she saw before her. It was an _entire army_. Not just one or two infantries, but an entire army of Saxons marching in formation to the beat of the drums. As quickly as Tristan and Leana got there, they left, not wishing to be spotted by a Saxon's stray eye. Tristan and Leana exchanged looks of frustration, disturbance, worry, and shock; maybe not facial wise, but their eyes were having their own silent conversation. They grabbed hold of each other's hand.

"_Well, we found them."_ Said Tristan matter-of-factly.

"_Yes, well now we need to find away so that we __un__find them and keep them from finding us."_ Leana said, still shocked at the size of the invasion party. _"__This is going to be one hell of a fight…"_ she tacked on with a grim expression. _"From the looks of things, they're flanking us from the east."_ Leana pointed out, staring back at the cliff's edge. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"_They're trying to cut us off by coming from the south. They'll be at the estate by nightfall. I saw mountains, perhaps we can go through there."_ He stated and then rode off into the direction the he saw fit, Leana following close behind while Bane kept up at her own pace. Her first concern was the fact that the land was so steep going down hill; she thought that her horse was going to fall and break its neck. When Tristan stopped they came to a large opening. As they walked out they saw that it was a frozen reservoir of some sort, a lake perhaps. Once again, they exchanged glances. Leana dismounted and walked out slowly, pulling her horse with her. Tristan then joined her, doing the same. Bane looked at the frozen ice with curiosity and doubt, pawing at its surface and giving it a few sniffs before joining her mistress. They made it half way across without any cracks. She took hold of his hand again.

"_I have doubts about this Tristan."_ Leana commented as they got back to solid land. Although the ice held them and their horses, what are the chances it would hold a caravan?

"We'll have to spread out. This is the only way without the family getting harmed." He reminded her and then mounted his horse. She took another unsure glance at the frozen water and then followed suit. They rode hard back to the estate to report to Arthur.

By the time they got there, they were out of breath and people were packing up. To her right Leana saw monks walling up an eerie looking stone hut. Roman guards were forcing them to work faster. Her attention then turned to Tristan and Arthur.

"They have flanked us to the east; they come from the south trying to cut our escape." Tristan paused, trying to catch his breath. Leana took Arthur's hand.

"_They'll be here before night fall."_ Leana finished for him.

"How many?" asked Arthur. Leana and Tristan glanced at each other then back to their commander.

"An entire army." Tristan said grimly. Arthur's expression didn't change.

"And the only way out is to the south?" he asked. Tristan shook his head.

"East. There is a trail, heading east. Across the mountains." Tristan paused once again to catch his breath, leaving Leana to finish his train of thought.

"_It means we'll have to cut across Saxon lines, if that's road we shall take."_ She finished. Her, as well as Tristan's curiosity got the best of them and looked around to the people who were packing up supplies in wagons. Leana looked to Tristan with a worried look.

"Arthur; who are these people?" asked Tristan.

"They're coming with us." Arthur said, a tone that left no room for arguing a point. Leana sighed, trying to figure out how in the name of the goddess they were going to get at least thirty people across the ice _including_ wagons.

"Then we'll never make it." Stated Tristan, looking Arthur dead in the eyes. Leana's ears perked up when she heard the familiar sound of Saxon drums. Everyone seemed to stop moving when the deadly sounding drums where heard. A few of the guardsmen turned around to listen, then turned back to dictating the monks into building faster. A scream was heard towards the front of the gate.

"Wolf!" someone cried. A few guardsmen ran over with whips in hand over the said wolf. It took Leana a moment to register the word wolf but then snapped into action. She sped her horse over and jumped off in front of Bane, who was growling at the Romans. One of the men was about to strike Bane with a whip but Leana held her forearm out, causing it to wrap around it instead of striking her companion. Her eyes blazed in anger at the Romans as a series of growls and snarls issued from her throat. No one, _no one_ harmed Bane. Not even her or the knights; and if they did, it was accidental.

She grabbed hold of the whip and yanked it out of the Roman's hand, then whipped the handle end back at the Roman's face, hitting him right between the eyes and causing a black and blue mark to form. He fell backwards from shock and from pain, this probably being the only time that someone hit him like that. Then, she took out throwing knives and threw them towards the ground, pinning their capes to the hardened ground. She looked up to see another fat Roman hurry over, shouting something about her being a heathen witch that had no respect for humanity. _Heathen witch eh? That one's new I can understand that, but no respect for humanity is a bit too far…_ Leana thought as the fat man approached. Her facial expression didn't change as the angry fat man got closer.

"What is the meaning of this you heathen savage witch?!" he demanded. She took a step closer, glaring at him. She felt her nails digging into her palms again and forced herself to stop as she stood a few inches taller than him. She grabbed him roughly around the neck, still growling and snarling, her fingers making contact with the skin of his neck.

"_What gives your men the right to harm an animal that is doing nothing wrong?"_ she spat back, venom dripping from every word. Watching the whole scene from afar was Tristan, Arthur and the rest of the knights. They would intervene when things got really heated.

"Why do you defend such a savage beast?!" he exclaimed, pointing harshly at Bane who was still on edge and growling. Apparently, the thought of a woman standing up to him was more of a surprise than her ability.

"_Because we are each other's protectors. This means that if anyone where to harm her in anyway, I will come for them, and they will seek no rest for I shall not stop."_ Leana retorted in a deadly tone. The fat man looked her up and down, now taking in notice of her weapons, and then finally caught onto the fact that her lips weren't moving. The guards that she pinned down were now free and surrounding her, but making sure to keep far away from the wolf. It was then that Arthur and the rest of the knights moved forward, but not fast enough, for one of the guards pounced on her and brought her to the ground. Leana signaled Bane to stay put while she had fun with her own little brawl. She kneed the guard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him roll off of her.

"Cease her!" said the fat man and all the other guards jumped at her when she got up. She leaped over one that was about to dive at her and landed on his back, making sure that she added extra impact when landing. She turned and punched the one that already had a black and blue mark square in the face, making a cracking noise and his nose bleed. The next ones that came at her drew their swords in attempt to skewer her. She dodged every single blow that they threw at her and then kicked the swords out of their hands. She then drew two of her daggers and held them at their necks.

She heard the one that she landed on earlier gat up and charge at her, which she responded to by turning and pulling a high kick with her heel that connected to his face, which he ran into, his momentum causing him to have a broken nose. Leana then turned to face the two that she had a dagger point and smiled. At glance, she seemed rather controlled and slightly calm. However, if you really knew her, you could tell when she was fighting to control herself. And considering that she had a deep hatred for Romans and wanted to end at least _one_ Roman's life, imagine how tempting it was for her when she had two that she could end right there at the flick of her wrists.

The one that had the first broken nose drew his sword and was about to charge at her when the clang of metal was heard from behind her. She glanced back to see that Tristan had stepped in and was holding off the guard with little to no effort.

"Lord Marius, this is one of my knights, Leana. She is our other scout and healer. Though I highly suggest that you do not irritate her, she's not afraid to show how she really feels towards a situation. Leana, stand down." Arthur said from atop his white steed, he said the title "lord" with so much distaste; it was like having earwax or bitter root on your tongue from just hearing it. Although Arthur gave a direct order, Leana didn't hear him; as a matter of fact, she didn't hear anything that they were saying at the moment. She was too caught up in the lives of the two Romans that she held in her hands. They looked so scared at the sight of this demon woman who more than likely drank the blood she spilt. Tristan was getting concerned now; hell, all the knights were getting concerned. It was only two nights ago did they see her an emotional wreck, and now she was deciding weather or not she were to kill the Romans regardless of how many times Arthur called to her. By now the Roman that Tristan was holding off withdrew and was watching the awkward scene. Tristan sheathed his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"_Think about it Leana. Think about the consequences before doing the act."_ Tristan said quietly to her. She blinked a few times before coming back to reality. She looked at Tristan's hand that was still on her shoulder and then all around her.

"You fight along side a mentally deranged woman? I thought it was only the men that were taken to serve." Said Marius. If anyone thought that she snapped before, obviously they would be wrong if they saw her now.

Her attention once again went back to the estate owner, who was now shrinking away in fear from the deadly calm look on her face, and the burning fiery hell that blazed in her eyes; it did no good, she once again grabbed him by the collar. With the deepest hatred in tended she showed him the entire day of her village being slaughtered and relaying every single emotion into his brain, making his face twist into pain, anguish, and horror. When she was done she was still heated. She roughly shrugged off Tristan's hold and remounted her steed, riding back to where they originally were, Bane following closely behind.

Unknown to her knowledge was that Marius was looking at her with a mix of anger and lust. Tristan noticed however, and was not happy… well, unhappier, he was already unhappy with being denied freedom, Leana breaking down, the damn cold, and Leana getting pissed off at the so called "righteous" land lord. He was going to keep a close eye on her. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Every single knight noticed the look that Marius was giving her, and they all gave threatening stares… Tristan's and Dagonet's being the worst of them. Hesitantly, they urged their horses back to where she was waiting.

She resorted to staring off into her own world, fingering one of her father's daggers that he had given her as a birthday gift when she turned 13; two days before they took her; then her hand went to her mother's necklace that she had salvaged before being dragged away. The Saxon drums must have been getting louder or she was getting a headache, either way, they were running short of time. When the knights and Arthur joined her the only thing holding up the progress of their travel was the damned guards that were urging the monks to finish walling up the hut. Arthur's curiosity got the best of him and rode his horse over there and dismounted while drawing Excalibur.

The guards moved in the way to prevent him from seeing what was being done. In answer to their poorly made blockade, Arthur pointed his sword at them and commanded them to move. When they didn't budge he tried again, this time a little more harsh. The rest of the knights came over, Leana being more reluctant. She wasn't glaring anymore, just staring vacantly at the scene before her. Dagonet looked at her with concern from the corner of his eyes. Everyone was watching now, if they weren't before. Marius was getting closer, trying to stop Arthur's inspection, but was blocked by Bors. The few mercenaries; yes she has now resorted to calling them mercenaries, that were near her questioned if they should venture any farther. By the way she was drawing her sword, they chose not to. Arthur finally got them to move. Galahad and Lancelot started to object, but was ignored. With on nod Arthur had Dagonet break the wall down with his axe. When he got to the door and found the door locked after trying the handle he turned to Arthur; who in turn, turned to one of the mercenaries.

"Key." He demanded.

"It is locked… from the inside." Answered one after a short pause. Arthur then nodded to Dag who then proceeded to kick the door in. Eventually it swung open and Gawain, Lancelot, Dagonet, and Arthur ventured down. Tristan, Leana, Bors, and Galahad stood guard, holding off anyone who would try to get past them. The Roman, Marius, was glaring at her the whole time, who in turn glared back, only fiercer, which scared him and a few other people. The voice of a hollering Lancelot was the only indication that something was actually happening down there. After a few more minutes, they emerged, though they were carrying out a boy and young women that looked to be about Leana's age. At a closer glance at her legs, one could tell she was of Woad heritage. Her attention towards the woman didn't last long however, because her sympathy for children soon had her rushing forward to help the young boy. She inspected everything, and found that his arm was broken.

A nod from Dagonet told Leana that he had things taken care of and to help out Arthur with the woman. She nodded back and rushed over to the filth covered girl. Arthur had just finished whispering something to the girl when Leana arrived. She inspected her carefully. She found that her fingers were dislocated, and she was severely dehydrated.

"_Arthur, she needs water…"_ she was interrupted by Marius coming forward shouting.

"Stop what you are doing!" he shouted approaching Arthur. The land lord's wife, who Leana had heard was Fulcinia came rushing over to the woad girl to comfort her.

"What is this madness?!" Arthur demanded. Marius seemed at a loss of words and then gave the only excuse he could come up with last minute.

"Their all pagans here!" he exclaimed.

"So are we." Galahad spat out hatefully. Leana made a mental note to give Galahad a chance to win at throwing knives for that comment.

"They refused the task God has set for them! They must die, as an example!" Marius tried again with a half baked excuse. This only got Arthur even more infuriated.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted back at the fat man. This seemed to shock Marius.

"You are a Roman." He stated as if that explained everything. "You understand. And you are Christian!" he then turned to look at his wife who was comforting the woad girl. Apparently Leana wasn't the only one who noticed the connection the two women had because Marius began his tyrant on her. "You!" Fulcinia stood up to defend the girl. "You kept them alive!" he shouted at her and then slapped her to the ground. Leana and Arthur acted at the same time, unleashing a powerful left and right hook to Marius' face, sending him sprawling on the ground. They both had their swords at his throat before he could look back at them. However, the mercenaries were approaching so Leana decided to leave Marius to Arthur. She held her sword in front of her in a defensive form, ready to take them on. "No, no! Stop!" he ordered his men, and then glared at Arthur and Leana, who was resisting the urge to mutilate him. She looked at the mercenaries in a taunting manner, practically inviting them for another brawl. "When we get to the wall, you both shall pay for this heresy." Marius threateningly remarked. _Is that a threat or a promise?_ Leana mentally questioned him. Arthur picked him up by the collar of his robe and held Excalibur to his neck.

"Perhaps I should kill you now to seal my fate." Arthur threatened back sternly. Then a monk came up to them. To Leana it looked like he was about as mental as she was considered.

"I was willing to die with them." That first line from him said it all to her, he was a mental case. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." The monk said. Leana looked from the monk to her brothers with a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner. The others seemed to pick up on it and smirked, but only for a second.

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur said and cold sincere like way. Then he turned to his knights. "Wall them up." He ordered. They looked to each other now as if they were having trouble figuring out what he just asked them to do.

"Arthur…" Tristan started; trying to convince him other wise… they were running out of time.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur ordered again, this time he shouted it. Tristan led his horse a little ways away but waited for Leana, who quickly caught up to him as soon as she mounted her beast. Bane was accompanying Dagonet with the young boy. Almost all of the serfs pushed the monks back into what seemed to be the gate way to oblivion. Leana stayed with Tristan, saying nothing and looking about, awaiting the orders to move out. They would be leading the party. She grabbed hold of his hand, liking the comfort that it was giving her.

"_Do you think we can make it across the ice?"_ Leana muttered to Tristan. He simply shrugged, giving his honest opinion. _"How out of control was I?"_ she asked. Tristan then looked her dead in the eyes, communicating that way instead of. She hung her head when she saw her answer. _"That has never happened before… I hope my freedom comes with a pair shackles to restrain my arms and feet."_ She commented. She caught sight of a ghost of a smirk on his face. Soon they were ready, after spending more time arguing with the serfs who didn't want to leave, saying that the land would now be theirs. Leana just rolled her eyes and started off with Tristan, leading them away from what would be the next bonfire.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in like ages, I was working on other fanfics and reading some so that I could get some inspiration. Plus I was trying to determine how I was going to write a certain scene in this story. It's not easy having to write two Tristan stories at the sametime and still have ideas to spare for each one. As far as the status on Nobility is concerned, I afraid to say that I'm at a bit of a writers block. My Matrix fanfic is still going, well now it is because now I have it all figured out as to how its going to work, but yeah, still; don't expect an update for that one in a while. Anyway, in this part, Guinevere is going to be a bitch. Sorry to all those who like her, but I find her annoying as hell. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill her in the end to just relax.... I'm just going to put her through hell by means of Leana. Chapter 5 is underway, and I am working on it even as we speak. I would also like to add that I am adding onto my plate a Chase Young fanfic from Xiaolin Showdown, a Sweeney Todd fanfic, and quite possibly and Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic. A few Lord of the Rings fanfics are comming out too, one for our favorite captain of the Lothlorien guard, Haldir, and one for the Gondorian captain Boromir. The third fanfic for Tristan that I mentioned a few times in the past is being put on hold due to the fact that I still have to get my thoughts together on that one. Anyway, please enjoy this peice, and I hope its long enough for you, it was a ten page count in Microsoft Word. R&R PPL! PLZ?!!!!**

* * *

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 4

It was freezing, and not just regular Briton freezing. All the people that Arthur and his knights were escorting to Hadrian's Wall had on every article of clothing they had. Leana was up head of Tristan, keeping an eye out for anything dangerous. She was cold too, but she barely noticed. She was too preoccupied with concentrating on not killing the Roman bastard that they had to take with them. She wouldn't kill the boy; she couldn't do that to the Roman mother and wife who was abused by Marius. Leana began thinking about what it would be like to be a Roman woman… then thought better of it and decided on thinking about something else. If she were Roman she would kill herself for being part of such a barbarian culture. She found nothing of immediate danger and decided to ride back, now noticing how cold she was. She had to help Dagonet out anyway with healing. Bane was with him, guarding the wagon from Roman intruders that might go after the woad girl and the small boy.

As she passed by Tristan she gave him a high five, telling him through that short touch that everything was fine and that she was headed to the wagon. She finally found it through a long chain of other wagons and caravans and tied her horse to it. Bane's head lifted up when she crawled inside and then jumped when a pain filled cry emerged from the back. Leana looked to see Arthur relocating her fingers. From the looks of things, he was finished. She turned her attention to the small boy that Dag was caring for. She placed a hand over Dag's.

"_How is his fever?"_ she asked, first looking at up at Dag and then at the small child.

"_He burns still. He's fighting though. Brave boy…"_ he replied. Leana could tell he cared deeply for the boy, like he cared for her and his brothers. She then got an idea in her head and relayed it to Dag. He shrugged out of uncertainty. Leana then placed her cool hands on his forehead, cooling his head and warming her hands. She began to read through his mind, tiptoeing all the through his thoughts. She felt instantly sad from what she read from his thoughts. He missed his mother dearly. What made it worse was that she died beside him in the cell that he was in. She pushed her rising anger away, knowing that her painful thoughts would leek into his mind. She released her hold and exited his mind, leaving it somewhat calmer and secure than before.

Another idea came to mind and she placed her hands back on his head, only this time on his temples. She began to "sing" to him the song that she used to sing Anto when he was in need of something soothing. She also did this method to Galahad and Gawain after Gareth died, only it was a different song that they're mother used to sing them.

"_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_ she sang softly to him. Instantly, he relaxed and his fever went down. He slept soundly, tossing and turning less and less.

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice"

While Leana rested inside the wagon, Tristan's mind started to wander. His hawk was hunting for her daily meal and his brothers were busy keeping the villagers together. He felt sadness for her and a need to comfort her more and more. This wasn't his usual self, and he knew it. He knew all too well that they were almost alike, almost. He looked around into the trees, doing his job, making sure that no danger was lurking about. His thoughts went back to her.

He started recalling the shade of green of her eyes, like the maple leaves at the end of summer. Her hair he likened to pure gold, especially in the setting sun's light. Her internal voice could change from a soft whisper, to a soothing warm ring. He remembered catching a terrible illness that left him with nightmares. It was her singing voice that drove them away, leaving peace and serenity in its stead. He figured she could have came from the same tribe as him, only a different clan. Her black-brown arrow head-like markings on her tanned skin were identical to the ones on his tanned skin as well. She fought like him, only slightly more graceful and fierce. They both were archers with deadly accuracy. They were bound to the lives of their wild companions that gave them comfort. His mind wandered back to her appearance, inward this time. Inward was much more different than the outward.

Inward, she was vulnerable, unprotected; she had no hiding place when someone was in her mind. Her emotions were known as soon as someone came in contact with the skin of her hands. That was one reason why she didn't want the bishop testing her ability. If he knew what she wanted to do, what she was capable to do to him or any other Roman, she would be dead as soon as she was given her discharge, or sooner. He shuddered at the thought of Romans flogging her first, and then crucifying her to the "holy" cross. His anger flared slightly at the thought of any of them touching her like they had when she was seventeen. He got a hold of his temper, pushing back into the steel cage from whence it came; saving it for fuel on the battle field.

While Tristan was walking through his thoughts, Leana was taking a small nap to regain some strength to ride out again. Her hand rested on the amulet of her mothers while she slept what looked to be peaceful. In reality, she was having a collision course of visions of what looked to be the future. They were only glimpses though, here one minute then gone in the next.

She saw her and Tristan standing in front of a fire that one of them might have built. They were alone in a small clearing and holding hands, silently communicating with each other. She saw him lean down and softly kiss her on the lips. She saw that her body hesitated but kissed back, slowly, and with as much strength as he was using. Then she saw herself pull away and step back. Tristan allowed her to walk away, understanding written across his features. The next vision was of Tristan on a battle field in full armor. He was injured badly as he crawled away. She couldn't see who his opponent was, but he stole Tristan's sword and slashed him diagonally from shoulder to waist. When Tristan fell Leana bolted upright, panting and daggers drawn. Dagonet looked at her with concern and she just shook her head, telling him not to worry about it. She sheathed her daggers and looked about. Bane was asleep, as was the girl and boy. She suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in and the desperate need of being outside. She jumped out of the caravan and jumped on to her horse and quickly untied him.

Urging her horse in to a canter, she avoided small children and other villagers as she made her way to the very front. She stopped, looked at Tristan, and then rode further ahead to scout again. She didn't get far because Tristan rode up to her.

"Arthur wants us to stop for the night." He relayed to her. Her eyebrows furrowed at the word "night". She looked up and saw that I was indeed darker than before. It was snowing too, but she expected that. She nodded and rode back with Tristan, not communicating at all. Tristan stopped when they got to the wagons and faced the near by woods. Arthur and the other knights rode up behind them.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees; Tristan, Leana." Arthur ordered. He didn't look too happy, though he rarely did on this trip. Leana gave a high pitched whistle and Bane came bounding toward her. Tristan sent his hawk out while Leana and Bane took one area and Tristan took another, scouting out the area for signs of Saxons. Leana could hear the faint sound of Saxon drums and marching, but it was very far off. She guessed Tristan heard the same because when they regrouped he didn't wear his usual facial expression of impassiveness. He gave a nod to Arthur and then they set up camp.

It was after a while that the knights had set up a camp fire for some villagers. Leana was sitting at it and playing her flute softly. It put a crying child to sleep as soon as the first note was blown. The mother looked at her with thankful eyes and a smile. Leana bowed her head. "You have a wonderful gift child. Your music is healing to the body and mind." The mother said. Leana stopped playing and offered her hand to the woman.

"_Thank you. But, it is not the only gift I possess."_ Leana said. The woman appeared shocked for a moment then smiled and nodded. Leana sat back down and resumed playing a soft tune that eased the tension around the fire. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and stopped playing and looked up. It was Dagonet with a soft smile for her. She gave a small smile back and placed her hand on his.

"_Lucan asks for the soothing voice that he heard before."_ Dag said. She nodded and bowed her head to the mother as she walked away. Lucan, the name of the small boy, was wake, but looked sleepy. His face brightened when she came into his sights. He reached for her hands instantly, obviously knowing her secret thanks to Dag.

"_Hello Lucan. How is your fever doing now?"_ she asked soothingly to the boy. He jumped a little but got used to it.

"_Better. Are you the one who sang to me?"_ he replied. She smiled softly at him and nodded.

"_I will sing to you again if you want. I have another song that I think you might like."_ Leana said to him. Eagerly he nodded his head and settled down. She got behind his head and placed her hands at his temples and ears.

"_High is the moon tonight  
Hiding its guiding light  
High_

_Heaven and earth do sleep  
Still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep_

_I will the moon to flight  
I will the heavens bright  
I will the earth delight_

_Open your eyes with me  
See paradise with me  
Awake and arise with me_

_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun  
I hold back the night and I open the skies  
I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

_From the first of all time, until time is undone  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun  
I am one with the One, and I am the dawn_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun  
I am the sky and the dawn and the sun__"_ on the last note Lucan was asleep and Dag covered his up with his hauberk. Leana gave him a warning glace that pretty much said "don't you get sick as well" and then walked off. Bane was sleeping with them, giving Dag extra warmth and to protect the boy. She found Tristan easily. He just got a small fire started when she sat down next to him.

Tristan then sat down next to her, this time it was closer than before on other missions. She looked at his facial features, trying to read him this way instead of picking through his thoughts. She saw a different face there. He looked confused and for the first time since she knew him; lost. Like instant reflex, she grabbed hold of his hand. She was met with his emotions, something that she never encountered so quickly or strongly for that matter. She encountered hatred, sadness, tiredness, and then she picked up love; not the brotherly love that held the knights and Arthur together, no, this one was different.

Tristan turned his body so he faced her directly. He ran a calloused thumb over her knuckles then took her hand in both of his and turned it over palm side up. He traced the wolf claw markings on her fingers, sending a slight tingle through her hand that traveled through her body. He stroked the bloodstained bandages that covered the now quickly healing nail wounds that she had given herself. Gently, he unwrapped them and even gentler stroked the healing wounds with his thumb. She gave a sort smile, which he returned. He wrapped her hand like he did the other night then stroked the markings on her face. By pure reaction, she leaned into the touch, still smiling. Yes, this feeling was definitely different. Her ear twitched at the sudden sound of Arthur yelling and both of them stood up in slight alarm.

They didn't move mainly because they didn't hear anyone else start moving. So they stayed where they were. Leana turned to face Tristan again. Their hands intertwined as they stared into each other's eyes.

"_You look sad."_ She stated, recalling the image of his face to him.

"_I am only saddened that you barely have time to have peace of mind. You are able to comfort others but not yourself. This is what saddens me."_ He answered to her.

"_I do not need to comfort myself when you are my comfort Tristan."_ She whispered to him. She looked down, feeling heat come to her cheeks. When she looked up, his lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss. She was shocked at first, not knowing what to make of it. But slowly, she began to kiss him back just as softly and gently. She was beginning to lose herself; something that she had just realized wasn't a good thing, not to her. Her confusion came back as she pulled away. Her mind was fogged over, not knowing what to do or say. This was too fast for her to grasp onto. Tristan's face was of understanding as he listened to her try to sort things out. She stepped back away from him, still confused and dazed. His look of understanding stayed the same as she turned and walked away.

Leana walked back to the camp site that Dag was at and chose a tree a little ways from him and began to climb. She found a branch that she liked and settled herself down. She wanted to be far out of reach from the Romans down below. She was pretty secure from where she was, and she was rather warm too. Slowly, she began to fall asleep, trying to sort out the scene that happed with Tristan.

Tristan sighed to himself with slight contentment as he gazed into his fire. He made himself known to her, which was a good thing. However, she was confused; perhaps he went too fast for her to register. Either way, her mind was clouded over and her thoughts were now in a veil of mist. There was something good though, she kissed back. The squawk of his hawk tore him away from his thoughts. He looked over at the female who was waiting for his attention. She cocked her head to the side as if asking him something.

"What's the matter girl eh?" he asked his flying companion, holding out his arm to offer it as a perch. She took it and still regarded him with curious sharp eyes. "It's nothing Yildiz; don't concern yourself with my problems." He told the bird. Yildiz seemed to drop the subject and squawked again; this time for food. Tristan gladly fed her a good size morsel of meat. Satisfied with that, she flew off into the trees to find a suitable perch to sleep on.

Leana woke with a start. It was cold as usual and it stopped snowing. It was peaceful from her perch. However, when she looked down that was a different story. There she saw Marius swipe Lucan from his bed as Dagonet and Bane fought with the mercenaries. She caught a glint of shine in Marius' hand and instantly knew it was a knife when he pressed it to Lucan's throat. She heard a whimper from Bane and growled. She silently dropped to the ground and drew her sword. Quietly she snuck up behind two mercenaries behind Marius and slit their throats. Then she moved onward to Marius.

"I have the boy!" he yelled in triumph. Fulcinia saw Leana creeping towards him and ran to him, telling him to let go of the small boy. Leana decided that she liked the Roman woman. Her temper flared again when he pushed Fulcinia to the ground. Leana then went into action and came up behind him with her blade to his neck. She circled around, keeping the blade at his neck while she faced him. Other mercenaries started to come forward but she pulled out her other sword to keep them at bay. "Vile witch!" he spat at her. Leana gave a cynical smile at him, her eyes dark with hunger for blood. He seemed to have been paralyzed because his grip on Lucan loosened and he bolted behind Dag while Bane stood in front of him, bearing her teeth at the Romans.

"If you kill me, you will be hunted down and executed like the pagan whore-" he was cut off by her sword spinning around and slicing his head clean off its shoulders, blood splattering against her face and top half of her shirt. She moved just in time to avoid an arrow that whizzed by into his chest, sending him backwards onto his back. Leana, now calm, turned to see Guinevere with a bow and arrow aimed. Arthur and Lancelot followed. Lancelot muttered something to her and she fired an arrow at a mercenaries' foot in answer. Bors came bursting through screaming his head off.

"Is there a problem? Huh?" he questioned the now frightened mercenaries. They were out matched and surrounded. Arthur turned to what looked to be the leader of the group and raised his sword.

"You have a choice. You help, or you die." He said threateningly. The leader looked at him then at the blood drenched Leana, then back at his men. He nodded to Arthur, instantly surrendering.

"Put down your weapons!" the all hesitated. "Do it now!" the leader bellowed again. Eventually they did and Jols came and collected them. Leana wiped off some off the blood on her face and then turned her attention to Dag, Lucan and Bane, especially Lucan and Bane. She grabbed onto Dag's hand.

"_Are you alright?"_ she asked him. He nodded and she moved onto Lucan. He was fine too, no new injuries except a very small cut where the blade was held at his throat. Bane had a slight limp on her left hind leg, but was overall fine. She applied some gauze that she always had hanging from her belt and wrapped the wound with a torn piece of cloth from Marius' robe, ignoring the protests and dirty looks of the mercenaries. Guinevere was behind her just then, arms crossed, eyes glowering down at Leana and browns furrowed. Leana stood up and turned to her so that they were face to face.

"That Roman was to be mine." She stated through clenched teeth. Leana looked into her eyes and saw anger and jealousy. Not really sure if she should trust this woad woman to know her thoughts she whistled for her horse and walked away. However, Guinevere followed, clearly not happy with how she was being treated. Leana figured this woman had to be of some sort of royalty, perhaps the daughter of Merlin himself. She paused a second to regard that thought. "Did you hear me?" she pressed. Leana ignored the angry woman as her horse came trotting up. She picked up her saddle and other riding gear and began to strap it on her horse. Guinevere, however, stepped in front of Leana's path, still glaring, and took hold of one of her bandaged hands and gave a very tight squeeze. "Are you deaf?" she demanded as Leana winced and hissed through her teeth; the wounds weren't fully healed yet and now they just reopened. Leana was getting pissed off now and let her gear drop to the ground. She then looked Guinevere dead in the eye and, as quick as a viper's strike, grabbed her around the throat, ignoring the surging pain in her bow hand as blood started to seep through the already bloodied bandages. The grab around Guinevere's throat wasn't meant to choke the air out of her, only to make sure Leana had her attention.

"_I am not deaf wench. I am merely mute, as in I can't speak. I am sorry that I took your target but pestering me about it isn't going to solve your problem. I realize that this man has done harm to you, but Romans have done more harm to me than you can imagine."_ Leana hissed. While she was telling her this she couldn't help but pick her thoughts. Leana was right about the father bit; Merlin was in fact her father. She also picked up something that she was not to fond of, which was the game she was playing with Arthur's and Lancelot's emotions, this got her angrier.

"What have they done to you that they have not done to me?" Guinevere asked, not at all fazed by the voice that was going through her head. Leana gave an evil smirk.

"_You asked for it, _princess._"_ Leana sneered before unleashing the pain and heartache of the day that her village was attacked and she was taken away, to the time when she was almost raped. Guinevere tried desperately to free herself from Leana's grasp but couldn't, she wasn't at her top strength yet. Leana still kept her evil smirk on her face as the images passed from her mind to Guinevere's. When the show was done she released her throat and let her fall to the frozen earth. She was choking out sobs as Leana continued to saddle her horse. She was about to mount when Guinevere took hold of her leg. When she looked down she saw the woman looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." She whispered. Leana snorted in annoyance and then mounted again. To her surprise, no one was paying them any attention, not even Arthur or Lancelot, but that might have been because of the number of trees that were in the way. Either way, no one was scolding either of them. Leana trotted into view of Arthur and the other knights.

Just then, Tristan came riding up from what looked to be scouting about. Some villagers were following him. "How many did you kill?" asked Bors.

"Four." Came his short reply. Leana felt a blush creep its way across her face when their eyes met for a brief seconds.

"That's not a bad start of the day" Bors remarked chuckling. Tristan rode up to Arthur and dropped what looked to be a crossbow from where she was standing. She could sense an alarming seriousness when Tristan spoke.

"Armor piercing. They're close we have no time." He reported. Arthur nodded grimly.

"You and Leana ride ahead." He ordered. Tristan nodded and then turned to Leana who was now composed. His eyes then went to the teary eyed Guinevere that was just getting up to go back to the wagon. He then looked at Leana with questioning eyes. She gave him a look that said that she would talk about it later and that she wasn't in the mood. His eyes were then curious when he saw the decapitated head of Marius and the two mercenaries whose throats were cut. She once again gave him the look that said that she would tell him later. They then rode off, scouting out and making sure that the road was clear. After awhile, they stopped to wait for them, deciding that the road was clear enough. They waited side by side, looking about into the trees and further into the forest.

Leana felt Tristan gently take hold of the hand that was blood soaked. She winced slightly at the touch to the tender wound. He took hold of her wrist instead and unwrapped the blood soaked bandage, palm side up. She could sense his irritation towards the woad woman just by the expression on his face. He sopped up what remaining blood there was and tucked it into one of the saddle bags. He dug into her medical supplies and pulled out fresh bandages. Gently, he rewrapped her hand like he had the other night. Leana looked at her other hand, still wrapped in the old bandage. Hurriedly, she unwrapped it and tucked the old rag into a saddle bag. She used a fresh bandage to rewrap the hand and tucked the extra back into the medical bag. She felt Tristan's finger tips come in contact with hers.

"_Feeling better?"_ he asked as he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. She returned the gesture as she looked to him.

"_Bitter sweet I suppose. I got my revenge for the past, but I have taken away someone's right."_ She answered.

"_Leana, you acted on the spur of the moment. The bastard was threatening a life that our brothers cared about and you acted first. Leana, look at me."_ He ordered when she turned away. She snapped her blood covered head back to face him. _"It is not your fault that the woad princess could not achieve her revenge."_ He said with assurance. He brought her fingers to his lips and planted a soft kiss upon them. She gave a small content smile at the touch.

"_Tristan I-"_ she was cut off by the sound of horses' hooves pounding the earth. Tristan dropped their hands but didn't let go. Arthur and the caravan slowly came into view. Arthur didn't have a happy look on his face, as a matter of fact, he looked saddened and angered. Leana and Tristan exchanged expressions as Arthur gave them a nod.

"Report." Ordered Arthur. Tristan finally let go of her hand completely, though not by choice.

"We are clear for now, but we must hurry." Tristan relayed to him. Arthur nodded in understanding and told everyone else to hurry up and be on high alert. It wouldn't be long until they reached the lake of ice.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, as promised, here is chapter 5. The ending isn't very satisfactory, but I had to stop the chapter because I was running into a brick wall. Anyway, this chapter is going to make you cry, if it doesn't then your all heartless witches. Just kidding! No don't leave!!!! lol. But yeah, this one was really sad for me to write and I had to make a really tough choice if I wanted Dagonet to die. I'm not saying anymore on the subject because that will just spoil everything. I don't know when chapter six is going to come out to be honest. I have other fics that I have to get off the ground as I stated in the chapter 4 author's note. Also I don't know how I'm going to write that scene to begun with without having nothing left for Nobility. That fic is going down hill, regardless of all the super awesome readers that I get. I just don't know where to go with it. Plus I think I have to reread it, make some serious changes like I did for this one, do some research and what not. But yeah, anyway, enough of my ramblings, I only ask the you r&r and add this story to your story alert if you haven't already.**

* * *

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 5

Leana managed to get off some of the blood on her face, mostly her neck because that was where it was bothering her the most. She could hear Lucan's laughter in the wagon as the bitch of a warrioress sang a funny song to him. She also picked up what Dagonet told him about the horses being warriors and being able to talk. Along with that story came the promise that he made the little boy; that they would sit in the stables and talk to the horses for hours on end. Leana chuckled a little at how Dag was acting, but he was happy right now, she could tell. _Let's just hope you're able to keep that promise my brother._ She thought to herself with morbidity. They haven't been caught by the Saxon's yet, _yet_, but she had a feeling that their luck was about to run out as soon as they reached the frozen lake. She and Tristan trotted up to Arthur who was still not in good sorts.

"Is there any other way?" he asked the two. Leana shook her head no in answer.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Tristan stated simply. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them all to spread out." He told them. Tristan rode off to deliver the word but Leana stayed, wanting to find out what her commander's troubles were. Hesitantly, she took hold of his hand and gave him a concerned look.

"_You look horrible Arthur."_ She remarked. She was trying to lighten his mood but also being honest. He did in fact look like he had gone through Hell. It had worked however, he issued a short chuckle.

"_At least I'm not covered in blood from head to toe. But you are right. I feel horrible too. I know how it feels to be you now."_ He answered. She gave him a quizzical look, not quite sure as to what he meant.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ she asked, arching an eyebrow. He gave her a sad look and began relaying a conversation that he and Alecto, the Roman boy that they had to transport back to the wall alive, had regarding Rome. Of course, the fact that Rome was now filled with people like Marius didn't exactly surprise her. However, what did was the fact that he had lost his mentor, Pelagius. Now she knew what Arthur had meant. He was like her now; he had no family except for the brotherhood that they had formed with themselves and the other knights. She gave him a sorrowful look before giving his hand a comforting squeeze and dismounting. Tristan returned and dismounted, as did the rest of the knights. Bane came up to Leana and pawed at her pants leg. Leana kneeled down to her level and place her hand on top of her head.

"_What is it girl? What's troubling you?"_ she asked her canine companion. Bane whined and began covering her face with kisses causing Leana to start laughing. _"Alright, alright, I get it. I love you too little sister."_ She told the wolf. Bane nuzzled her neck, which earned her a hug. Leana then turned her attention to crossing the lake as carefully as possible. A few resounding cracks roared from beneath their feet, each one making Leana even more faithless that they'll make it to the other side. After another rumbling crack from the ice beneath them, that wasn't the only sound to be heard. Everyone stopped and listened to the dreaded sound of Saxon drums. Arthur held his arm out, the signal to stop. Leana and the knights looked to each other with full knowing in their eyes. They knew their commander very well when it came to these situations. Arthur wheeled his horse around to face his knights.

"Knights?" he asked. This was common; when presented a situation that more than likely required a fight, he always asked for who would stay and fight and who would rather not. Of course this proved to be useless because they would all choose to stay and fight anyway.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Bors was the first to accept. He usually always was, he out them to shame sometimes when it came to faith in their leader. Arthur's gaze went to Tristan.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." He said casually. Arthur turned to Leana, who was the nearest to him out of all of them. Their finger tips came in contact with each other.

"_What do you think?"_ she asked with a sarcastic smirk. She was still blood thirsty, and her head was starting to hurt from all the Saxon drums. Arthur nodded and looked behind to Gawain and Galahad.

"It will be a pleasure to put on end to this racket." She heard Gawain's voice say with determination.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards." was Galahad's reply.

"Here; now." Came Dagonet's firm answer. When she looked behind her, she saw that he was already moving. She also caught a glimpse of Lancelot's head shaking in disapproval.

"Jols." Arthur called him over, signaling him to get everything set up. Once they were able to cross the lake safely and send the wagons on their way, Jols and other people set up arrows on the ice in piles. Arthur was giving Ganis instructions when he interrupted.

"But you're eight against two hundred!" Ganis exclaimed.

"Nine; you could use another bow." Guinevere stated. Leana didn't make a move to object. She deserved to be here as much as Leana did; besides, the woad princess needs to let out some steam and claim some kills for her own. And Leana didn't want to argue anyway. Leana set up at the very end of the line next to Tristan and flexed her newly injured hand. It still hurt, it the pain will more than likely get worse as she used it, but she ignored it. Bane came up behind her and nudged her leg, getting Leana's attention. She knelt down in front of the wolf and scratched her behind the ears.

"_I want you to hide with the horses, or in the wood above. Got it?"_ she instructed the wolf. She gave a whine that said that she wanted to stay, but a stern look from her mistress told her to make her choice. The wolf chose the woods, it was a great spot to watch and if her help was needed she could be there in a pinch. Leana began flexing her bow, testing the tautness of it. Once again, her hand was throbbing, but she could tough it out. The drums were getting closer and they were finally set up, Jols making Horton help with maintaining the horses, much to his displeasure of course.

Slowly the Saxon's came into view, as did their leader. He was shaved bald, and his blonde beard was braided. Leana had an arrow notched by the time the leader's eyes settled on her. Behind him was his infantry of disgusting pigs. Leana growled at the thought of what they had done to people that belong to this land.

"There are a large number of lonely men out there." Remarked a smug Lancelot to Guinevere. Leana waited to hear what her response was going to be.

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you." She shot back at him. Leana gave a chuckle and decided to give her credit for that one. The joyous mood didn't last long when their attention turned back to the advancing infantry. They stopped suddenly, and the leader called forth an archer. Leana felt a smug smile tug at her lips when she saw the arrow skid to a stop several yards in front of their line. The young leader must have been new at this, considering that he just rolled his eyes at second in command.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation; Bors, Tristan, Leana." Arthur remarked. The three knights took their aim, pointing high up in the air.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere said. Leana gave a short smirk before letting her arrows fly along with Tristan's, and Bors'. Each of they're arrows hit their mark and killed. Sarmatian bows did wonders, this certainly proved it. Reluctantly, the leader ordered his men across, spreading the ranks out.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." ordered Arthur. The knights, Arthur, and Guinevere sent volleys of arrows at the ends. Sure enough, they began to get smart and move in more so as not to get hit. The ice gave a few resounding cracks, enough to tell the young Saxon leader that they were doomed if they didn't stay spread out. Still the knights continued their volleys. Arthur bent down to inspect the ice and stepped away.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back." he ordered as he drew Excalibur. "Fall back! Prepare for combat." Tristan and Leana kept to their bows as everyone else besides Guinevere drew their weapons of choice. Leana senses some unease among them, but before she could pin it down she saw Dag run out swinging his axe while giving a battle cry.

"_Dagonet no!"_ she shouted in her head, while Bors shouted out his name. Immediately she started to fire arrows at crossbowmen at rapid speed. Then the expected happened, he was shot, but he wasn't down. However, to Leana's surprise and morbidity, Bane also came bounding down the hill side towards Dag. She felt her vocal cords vibrate slightly, but it was more than what she was used to. As Dag continued to chop at the ice, he was hit once more. Still he was not down. Bane arrived then too. But the unthinkable happened. Bane took an arrow for Dagonet. Leana watched in horror as she saw her companion skid across the ice.

"No..." Leana whispered hoarsely. "Bane!!!" came her anger filled cry as she dropped her bow and notched arrow and drew both of her swords and dashed out there. She deflected arrows with her blades, trying to dance across the ice as fast as she could. Bors and Arthur were there by the time she made it to Dag and Bane. Dagonet had succeeded in cracking the ice, sending the Saxon's to the freezing watery depths. Leana sheathed her swords and picked up Bane, being careful not to jostle the wound. She set the wolf down gently and went to inspect Dagonet. He fell into the water, so he was soaked and cold, however, the cold had slowed the bleeding. She knocked Bors out of the way and off of the arrows and quickly removed the arrows in the proper manner. She was about to ask for her supplies when Galahad quickly came over with her bag. She took out a thick cloth and held it to the wounds, while taking out some bandages and wrapping the cloth tightly in place. She had Bors and Gawain carry him to his horse, while she did the same to Bane. Her case was different though, because she didn't fall into the frozen water so she was bleeding freely.

Quickly, Leana rushed Bane over to her horse and kept applying pressure. The wolf gave out whimpers of pain which caused Leana to tear up. She noticed that Bane was also losing strength, and had labored breathing. The wolf licked Leana's hand sorrowfully as Leana continued applying pressure.

"_Do not cry over an old mongrel child."_ came an old voice. It was Bane's. Leana would have fallen over from hearing it but it sounded so familiar. Then it dawned on her as to whose voice it sounded like.

"_Mother?"_ she asked the dying wolf.

"_Hello my child."_ came the wolf's reply. This only made Leana's tears spill faster.

"_I can't let you die, not like this."_ Leana sobbed out. Bane licked her hand in assurance.

"_You can and you will. I have wanted a warrior's death, what I have received before this was not how I intended to go out. You no longer need my protection my little wolf pup; and I see love and happiness in your future."_ Her mother's stern voice filled her head.

"_Don't say that! I need you, I still need you. I won't let you go, not this time. I can save you."_ Leana pleaded as more tears came down her face.

"_Let me go child, it's finally my time; live for the both of us. Just… let… me… go…"_ and with that the voice faded and the wolf fell limp. Leana couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a tremendous scream of anguish. She began sobbing while cradling the wolf form of her mother.

All the knights were confused as to what was happening between their two sisters, but suddenly, Leana screamed out in anguish and began to sob and cradle the dead wolf. It then hit them; Bane sacrificed herself for Dagonet, who was still alive. The question was that if he was going to make it. Tristan went over to him and took off the bandages while taking out a needle and thread from Leana's pack. With as much precision and accuracy he could manage, he stitched up the wounds to the best of his ability and rebound his wounds. When he was finished, he put him on top of his horse and covered him up to keep him warm. Bors took over from there. Guinevere looked horror stricken at the sight of Leana. However, the woad princess didn't dare go near the mourning knight, knowing what might happen. Their attention turned to the remaining Saxon infantry. It was sickening to see how the leader of the infantry was cruel and cold towards his lost soldiers.

Tristan walked over to Leana and sat down beside her. She had stopped sobbing, but was shaking and sniffling. He looked down to Bane and stroked the unmoving wolf.

"She was with me all along." He heard her mutter. He looked to see their fingers intertwined once more, only, their hands weren't even touching. He looked back up to Leana with shock. She nodded her silent answer to his silent question. "She was my mother, reincarnated into a form of a wolf. She was protecting me all along. She got me to speak again. And now she's gone. She said it was her time, and that she got the death that she wanted, a warrior's death." She explained further. Tristan rubbed her back soothingly and pulled her close.

"We have to go. She will be buried with the others, with the other knights." Tristan said calmly to her. Leana gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Gently, she lifted her mother off the cold ground and onto her horse, and then mounted her stead. The ride back to the wall was quiet, as Leana mourned her loss again. Tristan and Bors managed to convince Arthur to let them go off and reduce the number of the infantry down to size once more. Guinevere kept her distance, as did the other knights, knowing how she wanted to be left alone. She was in a daze during the whole ride back, and only the whole ride back. When they went through the northern gates, she was very much aware of what was happening.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ppls! Yes I finally updated, so you can put away the torches and pitch forks for now. I applogize for the lateness, I really wanted this out sooner but school got in the way and I had writers block. This isn't as long as I had hoped, but I can't add on more to this chapter. Don't be alarmed, I said chapter, not story. I am going to be bound and determined to finish this story before I publish anymore; and believe me, its painful. I really want to put out my Haldir story that I have been working on as well and a Dr. Jekyl story and Sweeny Todd. So heres chapter 6, sorry its so short. Thank you to those who read, faved, reviewed, and put this on their story alert, its appreciated and I love you all. *hugs for everyone, or cookies, which ever you prefer* R&R! enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Feathers and Fur

Tristan

Chapter 6

Leana was still grief stricken, but, she was out of her daze. She gave her most frightening glare toward Germanius, but of course, he turned a blind eye and focused more on Alecto. The poor child was then preyed upon by the potential child molester. Leana just ignored it but gave the mother and the boy a quick small, but encouraging smile before dismounting; figuring it would be the only genuine thing that they'll see for awhile before heading back to Rome. Fulcinia returned the smile and then joined her son.

Just then, Lucan, the boy that Dagonet has taken such a liking to, bolted from the wagon that he was in and past some Roman soldiers to an unconscious Dag.

"Lucan!" Guinevere called after him. A Roman officer tried to go after him to stop him but Galahad swiftly drew his knife and had it threateningly at the soldier's throat in a blink of an eye, his eyes telling the soldier not to mess with any of them today, should he value his life. Lucan ran to Dag's unconscious form and took hold of his hand. Leana would have walked over to him but Guinevere was already there and quietly explained what happened to him. Bors was protecting Dag's body like a wild cat defended her cubs. He had another person help lift the gentle giant off of his horse and carry him to the infirmary, Lucan and Vanora trailing behind. Then came the most disgusting part… after giving a nervous laugh Germanius stepped forward with an equally nervous smile on his face.

"Great knights, you are free now! Give me the papers," he ordered a few soldiers to come forward with the same box that the fat bishop taunted them with the night that they should have been liberated and freed. "Come, come!" he ushered them. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire!" he soon drew quieter when Arthur stepped forward. Leana stroked the lifeless form underneath the cloth; the thought of the form being a reincarnated form of her mother brought more tears to her eyes. She looked around her and saw that Tristan and Gawain had placed themselves so that she was protected. "Take it, Arthur." Germanius said nervously laughing to himself. Arthur however, wasn't smiling, or laughing, in fact, he looked even grimmer than when one of the knights died. Leana knew why though, and understood his pain. Arthur was so close, the bishop barely had any breathing room.

"Bishop Germanius, friend of my father." Arthur said in a solemn threatening sort of way. This put an end to the smiles on the fat bishop's face when Arthur walked away. Lancelot then briskly walked up to the soldier holding the box that contained their papers and ripped the papers out of the evil shining box. He held onto Bors' and Dagonet's, then handed Galahad's his, then Tristan, Leana looked like she was in her own world so he handed her's to Tristan as well, then Gawain. Tristan held the two papers out to Gawain for him to hold temporarily while he walked over to the soldier that was holding the box that contained the papers. He looked it over and decided it would make a nice gift one day. The soldier holding the box didn't know what to do, but the one standing next to him gave him the go ahead to just let Tristan take it, which he did.

The bishop looked confused as to why the knights looked so down hearted, they were free, they should be happy. "Why are you all so unhappy? You are free! You can go!" he told them. Leana looked up at him, only to see him look at her with the same look that he gave her the night before they left to the north. She glared in return, then proceeded to bring her horse to the stables herself. Germanius caught a glimpse of a wolf tail and immediately knew that the whore's mongrel was dead. "So," He remarked as she passed him. "Your mongrel is dead." Leana was biting her tongue, trying not to let it get to her and to just walk away. Tristan saw this and was slightly proud of her for controlling her temper; however, he would deem this an excellent time to have her beat him to a pulp. The bishop then looked at each knight and saw that they were all glaring at him. "Is this why we're all so somber? Over a mangy scraggly mongrel? She's of good use now… as a carpet." And with those last words Leana unleashed the anger that she was holding back. She stopped walking, but made sure that she told her horse to get to the stables on her own and to make sure nobody touched her mother. The horse obeyed and trotted off; however, Leana was still and silent, that is until she turned around. As soon as she spotted the fat bishop in the corner of her eye she gave an unearthly cry and charged straight towards him. He then had a look of fright rather than the smug look he had before. Although the guards intervened, so did her brothers, blocking the guards to give her the chance to go after Germanius. And go after him she did. Leana grabbed him by the front of his robes, held him at a half-arm's length then curled her fist to give him a right hook to the cheek. Her knight's ring that she had on cut into his flesh as her fist made contact with his face. She still wasn't smiling though, and a low wolf-like growl rose up from the back of her throat. She delivered another blow, this time to his gut, making him bend forward. She was about to kick him in the face, but more soldier came and restrained her. It took at least three men to hold down each of her arms which made her incline forward a bit, while another one grabbed hold her hair, using it like a leash.

When the bishop regained himself he once again had that lust filled look. Leana struggled to see what happened to her brothers but found it fruitless because every time she even moved she got a hard tug on her hair and the pressure they put on her arms got painful. Leana just glared at him as he started to chuckle. He got closer to her and then reached out a hand to grab her chin to force it upwards, then side to side. He had a wicked grin on his face. "My, my, you are a feisty one aren't you? I like that. It means you have a lot of energy for… _other_ things." He remarked. He let go of her chin just as she was about to yank it away. As soon as her head was free from his filthy hands she spat at his feet, earning her a crude backhanded slap across the face. She winced slightly, not from the sting on the outside of her cheek, but because he slapped her so hard that her teeth cut into the inside really bad.

"I will never give you that pleasure." She said deathly low. This came as a shock to him and was about to deliver another blow when the familiar voice of her commander broke through the sudden madness.

"Bishop what is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Arthur. He looked from the restrained Leana to the bishop, then off to the side where Leana couldn't see her fellow knights pressed against the wall by other soldiers. "Release them." Arthur ordered the Romans, which they did, knowing who was technically in charge and who would wring their necks after the bishop left. However, they left Leana restrained. "All of them." Reiterated Arthur. Still the guards didn't budge.

"I think you'll find that she is guilty of assaulting a Roman official." Answered a smug bishop.

"Only because he provoked her!" exclaimed Galahad. She could hear how infuriated he was at the bishop. Arthur turned to her now, who was spitting out as much blood from her mouth as she could.

"Leana what happened?" he asked.

"I was bringing my moth- Bane," she started; she didn't want to sound like a nutcase at the moment. "I was bringing Bane to the stables so that I could be alone. As I was walking my horse past that son of a bitch- ow!" the guard who was holding her hair gave a sharp tug again. "He called her a mongrel and said that she could be useful as a carpet! I tried to hold back my anger honest, but he pushed me too far-ouch damn it! Let go!" once again she was given a sharp tug of the hair. She had enough; she brought her leg up behind her and shoved her heel as hard as she could into the guard's crotch. He finally let go and stumbled away but she was then kicked in the back of the knees, making her fall onto them. "Bastards…" she growled.

"Enough, take her to the brig." Commanded Germanius. Arthur turned to him with an infuriated expression.

"You will do no such thing." He growled as they dragged her away. The bishop only smirked.

"I am the one with higher rank here Commander. She is free yes, but, on her own free will did she attack a Roman official, and she will face the consequences." He said in a threatening tone. Arthur backed off, knowing that he was right. In the background he could hear Leana struggling and when he turned he saw his brothers standing and watching her being dragged off. Each one looking as helpless as the next. He was shocked though when he looked at Tristan, he looked the most helpless, but he also looked the most angry and vengeful. He was also the first to leave; Arthur smirked inwardly, knowing that he was going to follow them and find out where they were taking her; an escape plan was in the making. Arthur then briskly walked back to the infirmary to get his wound tended to. He had to report to Dag and Bors about what happened.

Tristan, being Tristan, silently followed the kicking and screaming Leana as she was dragged off to the small prison hold. He pursed his lips in thought as he began to think up ways of getting her out. He didn't doubt that his brothers and Arthur would be doing the same this very moment… with the exception of Dag of course. He watched behind a building, probably the black smith's, as they continued to drag her inside. First thing that had to be done was figure out which holding cell she was going to be in, which could probably be determined by simply threatening the guard to let him or any of the other knights pass and visit her. Tristan then thought of scenarios that could possibly work, but it would take planning and timing. He then briskly turned around and walked to the direction of the stables, all the while occupying his thoughts with how to get her out and away safely. Once he was there he saw Gawain inside Leana's stall for her horse while Galahad and Lancelot were sitting on benches just watching him pick up the motionless body of Leana's most trusted companion. They all glanced at Tristan before turning back to what they were doing before.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Galahad. After he asked that everyone turned and looked to Tristan. Not for ideas, but for the report from the scouting he just did.

"They took her to the holding prison. Probably two or three guards in all, one or two at the prison's entrance, and one inside to keep an eye on her." He reported like he would on any other mission. All they needed was Arthur… and Leana to make it feel completely normal.

"We're going to have to be discreet about this." Remarked Lancelot. "Because they know that we're a close knit family, they'll suspect something of us and probably double the amount of security around her." He continued. They all knew this, but as always, Lancelot made it clear that this is what will happen. Everyone nodded none the less.

"This still isn't coming up with a plan though." Galahad reminded them.

"We need Arthur in on this. Bors is going to have to guard Dagonet. Who knows what else the bishop might pull out of his ass." Gawain muttered. He walked over to a bench and sat down, the wolf's head resting on his lap. Absent mindedly he stroked the night colored fur. Everyone there agreed on this, then began to formulate their own plan.

In the cold wooden and metal cubical of the holding prison, Leana was glaring at the wall through the metal barred barricade in front of her. She was on the floor, sitting against the wall cross legged. She wasn't going to scream, that would just get them annoyed and give them the irresistible pleasure to open that barred door and beat the living shit out of her… or rape her… which ever came first… or at the same time… Leana shook her head to get rid of those disturbing thoughts. She was going to sit here and wait. The only problem being was that she didn't know what she was waiting for. Was she waiting for her brothers to bust her out? Or for the bishop to come in and do as he pleases with her? Or would she be sentenced to death? Of course there were many other thoughts of what could happen, which drove her mad just thinking of the endless possibilities. Once again, she shook her head and made herself think of something else. Not the death of her mother, she would start sobbing if that were the case; and sobbing in here wasn't an option. Her mind drifted to her brothers-in-arms. She was concerned about Dagonet, weather or not he would survive the night. She had high hopes that he would. Lucan, the little boy, would be so disappointed that he couldn't have a father figure in his life again. Then she thought about what would happen to the knights if she were to die… she could see them at the tavern, all drinking solemnly and just sitting there staring into their ale. Tristan would be in a dark corner, finally looking like the man that his reputation made him look to people who didn't know him. Tristan… her thoughts then went to him. What if she did live? What would happen? Would they fall into a deeper love for each other, deeper than the one that they half proclaimed to each other in their own way? That thought made the corners of her mouth twitch upwards for only a brief moment, a short lived smile. She spent the remainder of her time thinking about Tristan and her brothers, anything to keep her mind off of what the bishop might have in store for her.


End file.
